Atrapados en el Tiempo
by Solange's
Summary: Todos los padres de la nueva generación fueron intercambiados por sus yo pasados de 13 años - en caso de Temari 16 - mientras se llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para los nuevos exámenes chunin, después del ataque de parte de Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki. Mientras los chicos descubren su futuro, los padres en el pasado buscarán la forma de regresar junto a sus hijos.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

¿Que harías si por algún azar del destino eres enviado al futuro presente o pasado presente?

Todos los padres de la nueva generación fueron intercambiados por sus yo pasados de 13 años - en caso de Temari 16 - mientras se llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para los nuevos exámenes chunin, después de los acontecimientos ocurridos ante el ataque de Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki. Ahora los jovenes ninjas del pasado están en un futuro donde descubrirán lo que les depara este para sus vidas, mientras tanto los padres del futuro buscarán una manera para regresar a su respectiva época y poder así reunirse con sus adorados hijos.

Pero la pregunta más importante es, ¿Quién es el causante de que esto pasara?

Nota - Hechos ocurridos en:

1\. Después de la huida de Sasuke, antes de la partida de Naruto con Jiraya.

2\. Después de la muerte de Asuma, antes

3\. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, pero antes de la película Naruto The Last.

No lo entienden ahora, pero más adelante lo harán.

Personajes y mundo de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo esta historia solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Espero les guste y dejen reviews,

Gracias por leer.


	2. Misión B e Intercambio

**Notas:**

 **Cuando pongo oraciones así, *ejemplo*, quiere decir que están pensando, no hablando.**

* * *

La mañana se aproximaba en la aldea de la hoja, se podía ver al horizonte el sol iluminar las tranquilas calles que muy pronto se llenarían de gente y bullicio; al mismo tiempo las personas en sus casas empezaban a despertar, para un largo día de trabajo.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo acontecido con Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki durante los exámenes chunin, además de tener que reconstruir el estadio se debía volver a programar los exámenes chunin, anulando los resultados de los exámenes anteriores, debido a la tragedia ocurrida.

Pero lo que los aldeanos no sabían es que una sombra acechaba la tranquilidad y paz del mundo shinobi, al tratar de llevar a cabo un plan para poder conquistarlo.

Mientras tanto en las casas de nuestros queridos protagonistas cada uno amanecía con la misma rutina de siempre.

 **CASA UZUMAKI**

Un niño de doce años, de cabello rubio estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, mientras en la planta baja su madre lo llamaba para que bajara.

\- Boruto, baja es hora de desayunar - llamó Hinata, esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo Hokage, quien al no recibir respuesta subió para despertar a su hijo.

\- Himawari, ve sirviendo la mesa por favor - le pidió Hinata a su pequeña hija.

\- Sí mama - respondió Himawari, mientras su madre subía las escaleras.

Boruto estaba soñando con ese día, soñaba con eso casi todas las noches, Momoshiki había muerto, aún así él lo vio y hablo con él, pero lo que más le aterrorizó fueron las palabras que este le dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- Con tus hermosos ojos, verás a todas las personas más queridas para ti morir - esa palabra se repetía constantemente en su mente y sus sueños, "MORIR", pero entonces algo lo distrajo, una voz.

\- ...to - sentía que alguien lo llamaba - ...ruto - era una voz cálida, ya la había escuchado antes, le era conocida, muy familiar, y entonces - ¡Boruto! - dijo más fuerte esa voz haciendo que nuestro héroe despertara abruptamente y cayera de su cama hacia el piso.

\- ¡Que dolor! - decía el joven Shinobi rascándose la cabeza.

\- Boruto, estoy intentando despertarte desde hace varios minutos - lo regaño Hinata, por no haberle contestado.

\- Lo siento mama, dormí un poco tarde anoche y tenía sueño - le explicó su hijo mayor.

\- Otra vez te quedaste hasta tarde jugando tu nuevo juego con esa consola, ¿verdad? - más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Hinata conocía muy bien a su hijo, y sabía que a veces se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche a jugar con su consola.

\- Me atrapaste - dijo Boruto mirando un poco avergonzado a su madre, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Te he dicho varias veces que no me importa que juegues con ella, pero que debes ir a dormir temprano - lo regañó de nuevo su madre con una voz autoritaria, no muy típica en Hinata.

\- Sí, lo siento mamá - le contestó este al sentirse un poco apenado que su madre lo regaño a primeras horas del día.

\- Esta bien, con tal de que lo entiendas - suavizó su mirada, al ver que su hijo se sentía culpable - Ahora ven, vamos a desayunar - le dedicó una dulce sonrisa típica de la Hinata de siempre.

Pero antes de seguir a su madre fuera de su habitación le dijo - Ya voy, primero me cambio - estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero antes de eso Hinata volteó su cabeza para hablar con su hijo.

\- No olvides lavarte los dientes - le recomendó, como toda madre a su hijo.

\- Ya lo sé - le replicó Boruto a su madre - Ya no soy un niño mamá

\- Está bien - se dirigió riendo hacia las escaleras, pero siquiera antes de poder bajar recordó - ¡Ah, Boruto! - lo llamó antes de que pudiera cerrar su puerta.

Exasperado el niño le contestó a su madre desde su cuarto - ¿Sí?.

-¡Despierta a tu papá antes de bajar! - le pidió a su hijo.

\- ¡Entendido! - dijo, al final pudiendo cerrar su puerta.

Se dirigió a su cómoda en donde estaban sus prendas de vestir, cambió su pijama con su típico pantalón y remera negra con los bordes rojos. Salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al baño, lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, la rutina de siempre, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la verdad es que muchas cosas habían logrado cambiar después de lo sucedido. Se encaminó hacia la habitación de sus padres y habría la puerta para así poder entrar.

Entro a la alcoba de sus padres, veía como su papá conocido por los aldeanos como el Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki dormía, más bien roncaba con las sabanas de la cama todas desparramadas entre la cama y el piso, Boruto se preguntaba como siquiera su mamá podría dormir con un hombre así.

Las diferencias entre ellos dos ya se habían resuelto, se podía decir que el ataque de Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki hacia la aldea no había sido del todo negativa, al haber logrado enmendar el vínculo padre e hijo que ellos tenían, después del secuestro de su padre Boruto había entendido aunque no del todo el porque su padre faltaba tanto a casa y lo había llegado a aceptar, aceptar el hecho que él no solo era su papá, también era el Hokage y también aceptar que al igual que su hijo la aldea lo necesitaba, con eso en mente decidió ser un ninja como el padre de sus compañeras de equipo Sarada y Akemi Uchiha, había decidido ser un ninja que protegiera a la aldea desde las sombras, como su tío Sasuke, no a la luz como lo hacía su padre.

Pero en fin, las cosas marchaban bien entre padre e hijo, ahora se entendían mejor el uno al otro y habían regresado a ser casi los mismos de antes, Boruto ya estaba cansado de intentar despertar a su padre de la forma convencional, así que decidió usar un método no tan convencional.

Se posicionó para poder saltar lo más que podía, entonces con una gran empujón hacia adelante gritó mientras estaba en el aire, a punto de aterrizar sobre el estomago y abdomen de Naruto - ¡Ya despierta, viejo! - salto encima de su Naruto.

Naruto al sentir que algo Cochabamba contra su abdomen solo pudo gritar un - ¡UGH...! - su rostro se contorsionó de dolor.

Al haberse recuperado del impacto ocasionado por Boruto pudo decir - ¿Qué te pasa Boruto? - le preguntó Naruto a su hijo mayor.

\- Mamá dijo que te despertara - explicó Boruto mirando a su padre, aún soñoliento.

\- Y no podías hacerlo de una manera normal - preguntó Naruto, exclamando hacia su hijo.

\- Lo intenté, pero tu no dabas señal de querer levantarte, así que hice lo único que sabía que te despertaría - le dijo mientras Boruto sonreía divertido por la situación.

\- ¿Y era saltarme encima? - dijo cansado por todo el asunto.

\- Pues obviamente, dattebasa - lo confirmó Boruto, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer - finalmente habló el séptimo Hokage.

\- Mamá dijo que ya estaba listo el desayuno - manifestó a su padre, quien se levantó de la cama.

\- Ya bajo, primero me lavare la cara - dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Boruto asintió y bajo hacia la cocina, en donde ya se encontraban Hinata e Himawari sirviendo el desayuno, se podía oler el olor del café que se estaba preparando en la cafetera de la cocina, Boruto no podía entender como a los adultos les pudiera gustar algo así, realmente no lo podía entender.

\- ¿Boruto despertarte a tu papá? - preguntó Hinata.

\- Sí mamá, dijo que bajaría en cuanto se lavara la cara y cambiará de ropa - respondió mientras se sentaba al frente de Himawari.

\- Entonces hay que esperar a que Naruto baje - se dispuso a sentarse al costado de sud hija menor.

Esperaron unos cinco o seis minutos, hasta que Naruto bajo y saludó a toda su familia.

\- Buenos días - mientras se sentaba al lado de Boruto y rascaba su cabeza.

\- Buenos días papá - respondió Himawari.

\- Buenos días Naruto - le dijo Hinata.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer su desayuno, cuando Hinata le preguntó algo a Naruto.

\- ¿Hoy regresaras tarde? - mientras dejaba de comer para mirarlo.

\- No, hoy día no - posó su mano en la mesa para poder hablar con su esposa - Los preparativos para los nuevos exámenes chunin están casi listos, así que no me queda mucho trabajo - indicó Naruto a su esposa.

\- Entonces cenaremos juntos - dijo feliz Himawari, al saber que esa noche su padre regresaría a casa, mientras que Naruto asentía con su cabeza.

\- Boruto, ¿no tienes nada que decir? - preguntó Hinata a Boruto.

\- No, nada - dijo para después seguir comiendo, estaba feliz que su madre regresara para la cena, pero no lo demostraría, era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo, sabían que su hijo mayor no aceptaría que estaba feliz que su padre regresara a casa temprano.

Apenas termino de comer su desayuno dijo - ¡Ya me voy! - y así salió de la puerta de la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

 **CASA UCHIHA**

Se encontraba a una adolescente de 12 años practicando en el jardín de la casa, lanzando shuriken a una diana, mientras su mamá, una mujer de mediana estatura con cabello rosa estaba empezando a preparar el desayuno para ambas.

\- Sarada, ¿que vas ambas querer para desayunar? - preguntó Sakura asomándose a la mampara que daba al jardín.

\- Cualquier cosa está bien mamá - contestó a Sakura, mientras se concentraba para lanzar unos kunai, tomó posición y los lanzó, los cuatro estaban en el centro de la diana.

Satisfecha Sarada decidió ir ira darse una ducha, para después bajar y comer el desayuno preparado por su mamá.

\- Y, ¿emocionada? - preguntó Sakura a su hija.

Sarada no entendía - ¿Por qué? - mientras miraba a su madre con una mirada interrogativa.

\- Me enteré que en un mes empezarán los nuevos exámenes chunin - se explicó Sakura.

Ante este comentario la chica se sorprendió - ¿En serio? - mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Sí, ¿quieres que te ayude entrenar? - le ofreció su madre.

Ante esto la chica se emocionó - Seria fantástico mamá - y dijo - Como papá se fue de nuevo no tengo a nadie con quien entrenar - sentenció mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento

\- Como que nadie, ¿que pasó con Akemi y Nanami? - preguntó ante ese comentario hecho por su hija.

\- Es cierto que puedo entrenar con ellas, pero puede que me toque pelear contra cualquiera de las dos, y no quiero que sepan de antemano mis movimientos - explicó Sarada a su madre, entonces le encontró sentido a lo que Sarada decía.

\- Será un placer ayudarte - mientras ponía un pedazo de pan en su boca.

Al haber terminado su desayuno se levantó y agradeció a su madre, mientras tomaba su caja de almuerzo - Gracias mamá - la saludó mientras salía con su mano - ¡Ya me voy! - y cerró la puerta principal de la casa

\- ¡Cuídate! - Sakura le regresó el saludo y volvió a comer para terminar su desayuno - Estos chicos - y suspiró.

 **CASA DE DIVA Y SAYA**

\- Akemi, Nanami, Belle despierten bellas durmientes - gritó Diva mientras habría una por una las puertas de las habitaciones de cada chica para que entrará la luz del sol.

De las tres chicas Akemi despertó primera, mientras que Belle y Nanami cubrían sus cabezas para seguir durmiendo.

\- Ya desperté mamá - decía Akemi mientras se disponía a levantar de la cama para dirigirse al pasillo.

\- Que bien, al menos tú sí despertaste - dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en sus caderas - Esas dos parecen no querer despertar - mientras miraba a Nanami y Belle aún en sus camas.

\- No te preocupes mamá - la despreocupo diciéndole que hiciera lo siguiente - Tu sólo deja les las ventanas abiertas y veras que se levantarán solas - aconsejó a su madre.

\- ¿Me pregunto de quien habrán salido? - mientras veía como las dos bellas durmientes seguían en sus camas.

Akemi lo pensó momentos, hasta que se le vino alguien en mente - Tal vez del abuelo - mientras miraba su mamá.

Diva reflexionó un poco, y al final confirmo lo que dijo su hija menor - Eso es muy probable - y las dos se pusieron a reír.

Nanami y Akemi eran hermanas gemelas, muy guapas aún para su temprana edad, era notable que tenían sangre Uchiha en sus venas, al igual que su hermana mayor, Sarada. Nanami era la mayor de las dos, se parecía a su madre Diva, cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo, también era muy similar a Diva en personalidad, tranquila y observadora, al mismo tiempo no le gustaban los conflictos y trataba que todos se llevarán bien, no le gustan las personas busca pleitos, y las que se aprovechan de los débiles.

Akemi por otro lado era igual a su padre Sasuke, tanto en aspecto - casi llegando a parecerse a su abuela Mikoto - , como en carácter, era muy tranquila y se podía irritar fácilmente si se la provoca, pero al mismo tiempo había algunos aspectos suaves de su personalidad heredados por Diva, por ejemplo el ser muy cariñosa con su familia y sus amigos, aún cuando a veces Boruto la sacará de quicio.

Las tres hermanas Uchiha eran muy unidas desde pequeñas, aún cuando fueran hijas de diferentes madres, eran muy protectoras entre ellas y todas querían mucho a su hermano mayor Yusuke y a su padre Sasuke.

Akemi aun cuando fuera la menor era la más hábil, algunos hasta la consideraban un prodigio, no por nada se graduó de la academia siendo la mejor genin, tanto en notas como en técnicas de ninjutsu, poseía una memoria fotográfica y logró despertar el sharingan antes que Sarada y Nanami, además era muy perceptiva, lograba sentir cosas que otras personas no podían, algo en común que tenía con su madre, pero el de Akemi era diferente, esta habilidad era más fuerte, tanto que a veces llegaba a afectarla, si no fuera porque Sarada siempre estuviera a su lado para regresarla a la realidad, junto con el resto del equipo Konohamaru.

Nanami era menos temperamental, al tener un carácter más tranquilo, era muy analítica, hasta llegar a percatarse de los pequeños detalles en una habitación, podía usar el sharingan, aún cuando fue la última en conseguirlo, además de ser capaz de usar otras técnicas del clan Uchiha y ser muy buena en el taijutsu. Al igual que Sarada se preocupa mucho por su hermana menor Akemi al considerar esa habilidad que pose no solo un don si no también una maldición, que en algún momento Akemi no llegará a controlar y la consumirá por completo, por eso le decía a Sarada que siempre mantuviera un ojo sobre esta, al estar en el mismo equipo. Nanami formaba equipo con Karura y Belle, su prima, y su sensei era Tenten.

Belle hija de Saya con sus esposo, como consecuencia prima de Nanami y Akemi, Belle era una rubia casi platinada, con ojos verdes muy claros, casi opacos, pero muy hermosos a la vista, había heredado el atractivo de su padre, además de sus dotes médicas, habiéndole enseñado lo básico en caso de una emergencia, muy inteligente y despierta desde una muy temprana edad, su inteligencia solo era superada por la de los hermanos Nara, Shikadai y su compañera de equipo Karura.

\- ¿Me ayudarás con el desayuno? - le domando arqueado una ceja.

\- Me cambio y bajo mamá - contestó Akemi - ¿Qué prepararas?.

\- Pensaba hacer panqueques - respondió su madre.

\- Son mis favoritos, gracias mamá - mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- De nada, ahora ve al baño, te esperaré abajo - la niña asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Al rato salió del baño para dirigirse a la planta baja y ayudar a su madre con el desayuno, mientras lo hacían hablaron de uno que otro tema.

Al final Belle y Nanami despertaron y se unieron a Diva y a Akemi, quienes estaban sirviendo el desayuno ya listo para comer.

\- Con que al fin despertaron - dijo Diva mientras veía a las dos dormilones de la casa.

\- Lo siento mamá, ayer yo y Belle fuimos a dormir un poco tarde - le dijo Nanami mientras se sobaba los ojos, quitándose las legañas.

\- Lo sentimos tía, no volverá a ocurrir - contestó también su sobrina.

\- Eso espero, ahora vengan a desayunar - le indicó que se sentarán en la mesa.

\- ¿Donde está mamá? - preguntó Belle al ver que su madre no estaba desayunando con ellas.

\- Se tuvo que ir temprano, parece que surgió algo urgente - explicó el porque no ese encontraba su hermana mayor.

\- Ya veo - solo llego a decir la hija de Saya, y todas se dispusieron a comer su desayuno.

\- Mamá, ¿cuando regresará oni-chan? - inquirió Nanami por el paradero del hermano mayor y único hijo varón de la familia Uchiha, Yusuke Uchiha.

\- Seguramente regresara junto con Sasuke - suspiró - Esos dos son tal para cual - al recordar cuando su hijo mayor le pidió después de aprobar los exámenes chunin si podía viajar con su padre, Sasuke al parecer no se oponía, pero le dijo a su hijo que le pidiera permiso a Diva.

\- Últimamente han estado viajando mucho - pensó Akemi, al recordar que ambos ni bien llegaban se iban el siguiente día de la aldea.

\- Es porque Yusuke quiere entrenar - dijo Belle uniéndose a la conversación - Por eso viaja con el tío Sasuke - sentenció al final.

\- Pero tu también lo puedes entrenar mamá - indicó Akemi a su madre.

\- Pero su padre es el único que puede enseñarle a como usar el Mangekyo Sharingan correctamente - les explicó a las niñas - Aunque aún me sorprende que lo haya podido despertar a tan temprana edad, ni siquiera me dijo como lo consiguió - dijo un poco molesta, recordando que Yusuke se lo había contado a Sasuke antes que a ella.

\- Vamos mamá, tú misma lo dijiste, papá es quien más sabe sobre estas cosas del clan Uchiha - le hizo recordar Nanami

\- Cierto - suspiró resignada - Pero aún así Sasuke me lo pudo haber comentado, después de todo, ¿soy o no soy la madre de su hijo? - a punto de llorar mientras miraba a sus hijas y su he sobrina.

\- Sí lo eres mamá - dijeron estas mientras miraban a su madre un poco preocupadas y con una gota de sudor por su cien.

\- Me pregunto cuando fue que mi pequeño Yusuke creció tanto - se lamentaba Diva al recordar a su pequeño Yusuke, quien siempre se escondía detrás de ella cuando había algún extraño o algunas de sus amigas se le acercaban al decirle cuanto se pareciera el niño a Sasuke.

\- Nosotras nos vamos mamá - le dijeron las chicas mientras sé levantaban de sus asientos - Gracias por el desayuno - le agradecieron.

\- Hasta luego tía Diva - le dijo también Belle a su tía.

\- Que les vaya bien - les contestó, mientras recogía los servicios.

 **CASA NARA**

Como todas las mañanas Temari siempre era la primera en despertarse en la casa de los Nara, para preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos de sus hijos y esposo. También era normal que treinta o cuarenta minutos después Karura se despertara para ayudar a su madre a preparar el desayuno y despertar a su hermano mayor y su padre.

- ***No falta mucho para que Karura despierte*** \- pensó Temari mientras preparaba el arroz y los demás ingredientes para preparar primero los almuerzos que sus hijo y esposo se llevarían, mientras lo hacía pensaba que los años habían pasado muy rápido, no podía creer que sus hijo ya fueran tan grandes.

Seguía preparando los bento, cuando escucho una puerta de la segunda planta abrirse - ¡Buenos días Karura! - Temari ya sabia quién era.

\- ¡Buenos días mamá! - le respondió su hija de 12 años, mientras entraba al baño del pasillo - ¡Ahora bajo, primero me voy a dar una ducha! - le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, Temari ya había terminado de prepara el almuerzo de Shikamaru - tempura de camarones, al no gustarle los huesos cocidos - y escuchó unos pasos bajando las escaleras.

Una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura con ojos verdes se asomó por la puerta - Buenos días mamá - la saludó sonriendo su hija Karura.

Había crecido mucho, entre las niñas era la más alta con 1,50 cm de altura, solo superada por Akemi Uchiha, una de sus mejores amigas, casi tenía la misma altura que Shikadai.

\- Dormiste bien, ¿él no te molesto esta vez? - le preguntó.

\- Lo intenta, pero simplemente lo ignoro - le respondió de forma indiferente arqueado los hombros, como si el hecho que el alma de un difunto, enterrado en el bosque del clan te acechara no fuera gran cosa - Bueno, ¿te ayudo con el desayuno? - preguntó a su madre.

Le sorprendía el hecho que pudiera hablar del tema tan calmadamente, hace tan sólo dos años atrás le aterraba el hecho de siquiera quedarse sola en su cuarto, pero ahora, tanto Karura como Shikadai ya habían crecido - Como todos los días - sonrió a lo que Karura también se le unió - Por allá están los víveres - indicó donde estaban, al otro lado de la cocina, cerca del lavadero.

Karura fue hacia en donde estaban lo víveres y dijo a Temari - Entendido mamá - y empezó a preparar el desayuno para la familia.

Al estarse cocinando las salchichas y los huesos, sacó el pan de la encimera para tomarlo y colocarlo en la tostadora, uno por cada rendija. Mientras tanto preparó los platos y las tazas, junto con los palillos de cada uno.

\- ¿Hago el café de siempre? - le preguntó a su madre, quien estaba haciendo enrollados de carne para los almuerzos de Karura y Shikadai.

\- Sí, ya sabes como le gusta el café a tu papá - contestó Temari a su hija, así que Karura sacó de la encimera el café para empezar a hacer bullir agua.

\- Mientras que para mi y Shika-ni, leche - mientras sacaba el cartón de leche del refrigerador y lo servía en las tazas.

\- ¿Para ti café con leche o solo café mamá ? - al saber que Temari a veces le gustaba tomar su café con leche y otras veces no.

\- Café con leche - le pidió a su hija, entonces Karura sirvió en la mitad de la taza de su madre la leche, para después servir el café.

Con los huevos, salchichas y el pan tostado ya listos en los platos Karura se dispuso a sacar del refrigerador la lechuga con pequeños tomate, jamón y mantequilla, para colocarlos en los platos junto con el huevo y el tocino, y la mantequilla para el pan tostado. Karura entonces fue a sacar la tetera para hecha el café en las tazas de sus padres, junto con el azúcar.

\- Ya está listo - anunció Karura, y Temari volteó a ver lo que había hecho su hija. Desde pequeña siempre le gustó ayudar a Temari con los quehaceres de la casa, y cuando Temari le decía que no era necesario que la ayudara, ella siempre insistía diciendo "- Pero tu siempre haces tantas cosas por nosotros mamá, quiero ayudarte, aunque sea un poco - " y desde ese día Karura ha ayudado en lo que podía a su madre , y entre ellos estaba ayudarla a preparar el desayuno.

\- Como siempre, muy bien hecho Karura - la felicitó Temari al ver el desayuno preparado por Karura - Y gracias por ayudarme - le dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente de la adolescente.

Esta le sonrió - De nada - como si no hubiera hecho mucho y le preguntó - ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más? - sabía que Temari aún no terminaba de preparar los bento, así que quería que su madre se enfocará en eso y no preocuparse por otras cosas.

\- Podrías ir a despertar a Shikadai y a tu papá - dijo Temari con una voz un tanto divertida - Ya sabes que es muy difícil despertar a ese par de vagos dormilones - agregó mientras miraba los bento que estaba preparando.

\- Eso sí será un desafío - sonrió la hija, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, que la llevarían al segundo piso, en donde estarían seguramente, todavía durmiendo su hermano mayor y su papá.

Se distrajo por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar hacia donde estaba Karura y con una sonrisa picara en su rostro le dijo - Pero siempre lo logras, ¿verdad? - y veía como su hija des parecía por la puerta de la cocina no sin antes responder le responderla su mamá.

\- Muy cierto - se asomó por la puerta, apoyada en una mano y le hizo un guiño con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Apenas salió de la cocina se dirigió a las escaleras, veía las dos puertas, una era de su hermano y la otra de la habitación de sus padres, ella ya sabia quién seria su primera victima, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta de su hermano - Primero a Shikadai - tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, indicador de que su hermano aún estaba dormido - Aún sigue dormido - mientras tomaba la manija y abría la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas entró vio el color verde claro de las paredes con una decoración simple, un escritorio, una cómoda en donde estaría guardada su ropa, unos cuantos cuadros en marcos sobre el escritorio o en la pared y por último la cama, en donde yacía su hermano mayor durmiendo, con la boca media abierta y las sabanas de la cama algo desparramadas y con una consola en mano - No puedo creerlo, se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche para jugar a ese tonto video juego - suspiró ante tal revelación - Que tendrá siquiera de interesante, no lo entiendo - mientras observaba a su hermano dormir - Bueno, hay que despertarlo - sacudió un poco su cuerpo mientras lo llamaba - Oni-chan despierta - estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que se rindió, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó la consola de su hermano y la encendió, el volumen estaba bajo, así que lo subió al máximo para hacer que su hermano escuchara la música del juego y lo acerco a su oído, y logró su cometido, porque Shikadai se levantó exaltado, aún un poco desorientado, pero vio su consola en la manos de su hermana - ¡¿Karura, que haces con mi consola?! - exclamó al ver a su hermana con su juego en mano.

\- Al fin despiertas - le dijo, mientras apagaba la consola y la ponía en la cama, al frente de Shikadai - Intente despertarte, pero al no lograrlo decidí usar tu consola para hacerlo - Karura sabía que su hermano se había esforzado mucho para llegar al nivel actual de su vídeo juego, así que le aterraba cuando ella o su madre le confiscada el juego por miedo a que borrarán accidentalmente sus progresos en este.

Karura se levanto de la cama de Shikadai y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a despertar a su padre, pero no antes de darle un consejo a su hermano mayor - Oni-chan deberías dejar de jugar hasta tan tarde, si no después es obvio que te despiertes tan tarde - le sugirió - Y baja, que el desayuno está listo - mientras estaba por salir de la habitación se volteo a verlo le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta de la alcoba, mientras del otro lado se podía escuchar un grito, esta reía divertida. Ahora a despertar a papá - se dijo a si misma.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia el pasillo, tuvo que pasar primero por su propia habitación y la del baño para llegar a la de sus padres. Apenas estuvo en frente de la puerta ni siquiera tuvo que tocar, sabía de antemano que su papá aún estaría dormido, así que entró a la habitación, la alcoba era bastante grande con una que otra foto en las cómodas a cada lado de la cama, un closet, un neceser - donde Temari guardaba todas las cosas de valor y aquí llame - y una puerta que los llevaría al baño personal de sus padres, Karura fue directamente hacia el cuerpo del hombre dormido en medio de la cama matrimonial e igual que lo hizo con su hermano sacudió su cuerpo para despertarlo, y como era de suponer de tal palo tal astilla, Shikamaru no quería saber nada de despertar.

Sin embargo Karura no se rendirse tan fácilmente y siguió sacudiendo a su padre, para despertarlo - Papá... - no daba ninguna respuesta - Papá despierta - solo sonidos inexplicables, los cuales Karura supuso eran palabras - No da señales de querer despertar - dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, y al final dijo las siguientes palabras - Tendré que usar la artillería pesada - sentencio, mientras tomaba aire para así poder llenar todos sus pulmones de la manera más clara posible gritó - ¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA, MAMÁ ESTÁ MUY MOLESTA CONTIGO! - gritó a todo pulmón, logrando que su padre se despertara, sólo que con un pequeño inconveniente.

Shikamaru despertó asustado por más por el hecho que su esposa estuviera molesta que por el grito y se calló del lado derecho de la cama y gritó un - ¡Uwa! - estando en el piso, se inclinó como pidiendo perdón a su esposa, sin siquiera percatarse que era su hija la causante de todo esto - Temari lo siento, yo no quise... - mientras seguía inclinando su cabeza, pero escuchó una pequeña risa provenir de su cama, y entonces vio a su hija, riéndose del comportamiento de su padre - ...Karura... - la miro y ella a él a su vez, mientras seguía riendo por lo ocurrido .

\- Buenos días papá - le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su padre, viéndolo desde lo alto aún con Karura sobre la cama - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó la chica, aún cuando sabía que la repuesta era un "no".

\- ¿Es esa la forma de despertar a tu querido padre? - le preguntó aparentando estar molesto con ella, aunque no lo estuviera.

\- Era eso o llamar a mamá - sentenció su hija viéndolo aún sobre la cama y el seguía en el piso de la recámara - Y creo que hubieras preferido esto, a que mamá te despertara, ¿verdad? - contestó pícaramente a su padre, quien aún la veía incrédulo.

\- Que problemático, con cada año que pasa te vuelves más y más manipuladora - afirmó Shikamaru viendo a su hija, mientras se levantaba del piso.

\- Lo sé, culpa a las tres mosqueteras, que me llenaron de conocimientos sobre la manipulación hacia mi padre - expresó orgullosa Karura mirando a su padre.

\- Adivinare, tu madre, la abuela e Ino - Shikamaru sabía de antemano que esas tres brujas siempre se habían aprovechado de su debilidad hacia su única hija mujer, y que le habían enseñado a Karura como lograr manipularlo.

\- Acertaste - confirmó Karura mientras se reía y se levantaba de la cama para poner sus pies sobre el piso - Además, tu no lo haces muy difícil papá, ni siquiera opones resistencia - agregó la joven kunoichi.

\- Eso es porque sabes que no puedo decirte que no - manifestó su propia debilidad ante su hija de 12 años.

Lo reflexionó por unos segundos - Muy cierto - declaró al final, viendo a su padre directamente a los ojos, divertida por toda la situación.

Shikamaru suspiró - Me alistare, antes que tu madre se moleste - estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a la puerta del baño de su habitación, cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo llamó.

\- Papá... - obviamente era su hija, quién lo llamó con una voz algo melosa, tal vez como llamaría una niña a una persona cuando quiere disculparse.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - se volteo a ver a su hija, para saber que quería.

Se acercó a su padre y lo miró a los ojos, para que entendiera que era sincera - Aún cuando a veces me burle de ti, o te haga bromas de este tipo, sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿ verdad? - dicho esto abrazó a Shikamaru y apoyó su rostro en su estomago, mientras cerraba los ojos, para poder sentir su calor.

\- Lo sé, y yo a ti, junto a tu madre y a Shikadai - respondió mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

Abrió los ojos y se dispuso a colocar su mentón sobre el estomago de su padre - Entonces también sabes que eres el mejor papá que una chica podría tener - le dijo mientras lo miraba mientras le sonreía.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó impresionado ante tal alago.

Karura se separó un poco de Shikamaru, pero sin soltarlo de su abrazo - Pues claro, solo un excelente padre se tomaría las molestias de asustar a todos los chicos que intentan confesarse a su hija - la sonrisa desapareció - no por completo - del rostro de Shikamaru.

\- Otra vez te estás burlando de mi - afirmó ante lo anteriormente dicho por su hija.

\- Claro que no papá, lo digo en serio - aunque estuviera sonriendo, continuó - Me ahorras el trabajo de tener que rechazarlos, ¿asimismo, sabes otra cosa? - le hizo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Shikamaru aún acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

\- Que eres el único y más importante hombre en mi vida - aseguró ante su padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ...por el momento... - lo dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro para que Shikamaru no la escuchara.

Karura abrazo a su padre de nuevo, cuando se escuchó un carraspeo - Siento interrumpir este momento, pero no deberíamos estar preparándonos -

\- Oni-chan, no te pongas celoso - mientras se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo por detrás - A ti también te quiero - logró acercarse y lo abrazo con a ambos brazos pasando por su cuello, no era muy difícil ya que ambos eran casi casi de la misma estatura, a excepción de unos cuantos centímetros.

\- ¿Quién estaría celoso? - preguntó Shikadai ante la afirmación hecha por a ambos hermana.

Karura río un poco - Pues tu - le indicó ella - Y cuando no era papá, eras tu quien ahuyentaba a los chicos de la academia, así que también te agradezco por eso - mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Este se ruborizo un poco - Lo hacía solo porque papá me decía que tenía que hacerlo - mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero, con el rostro aún rojo por la vergüenza.

Ese comportamiento solo hizo que Karura se riera aún más - Si, como no - mientras se separaba de su hermano para ir hacía las escaleras - Será mejor que se apresuren, si no desde mañana en sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas encontrarán espinacas y huevos cocidos para comer - los amenazó para que no se demorará en prepararse.

Los dos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo - Que fastidio - estos solo atinaron a mirarse y a suspirar.

Habiendo bajado las escaleras Karura se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, Temari la esperaba - ¿Ya los despertaste? - preguntó cuando entro a la cocina.

Su hija asintió con la cabeza - Me tomó algo de trabajo, pero al final lo logré - le mostró una sonrisa a Temari mientras se acercaba la mesa y tomaba asiento en esta.

Cuando una voz se escuchó - Y muy bien, tiene muy buenas profesoras - dijo Shikamaru irónicamente, mientras tomaba asiento al costado de Temari, y Shikadai al lado de su hermana.

Shikadai antes de empezar acercaba comer dio un gran bostezo - Todo esto es tan problemático, hubiera querido poder dormir un poco más - se quejó de tener que ir a una misión tan temprano en la mañana.

\- Podrías hacerlo, si dejaras de vez en cuando ese videojuego y fueras a dormir temprano - lo regañó Temari.

\- Sí mamá - le contestó este con muy poco interés, cosa que molestó a Temari.

\- Bueno, hay que desayunar - dijo finalmente Shikamaru para apaciguar la situación.

De pronto Karura le hizo una pregunta a su padre - Papá, ¿cuando serán los próximos exámenes chunin? - estaba ansiosa por saber la fecha de los exámenes.

\- De aquí a un mes, aún faltan algunos preparativos que terminar - contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

\- Bien - Karura estaba feliz por la noticia.

\- Sí no me equivoco en las semifinales te ibas enfrentar a Sarada - comentó Shikadai recordando los combates.

\- Sí, pero con todo lo ocurrido los resultados se cancelaron - recordó por un momento lo que pasó ese día.

\- No parecías preocupada por enfrentarte a ella - recalcó Shikadai mirando a su hermana menor.

\- No lo estaba, ya tenía uno que otro movimiento para usar en contra del Sharingan de Sarada - mientras pensaba en todos los contraataques que hubiera podido usar, pero después continuó - La que si me hubiera preocupado enfrentar era a Akemi, ella es más hábil - hizo una observación ante las habilidades de la Uchiha más pequeña, pero no la más débil.

\- No por nada se graduó de la academia como la mejor kunoichi de nuestra generación - dijo Shikadai rememorando la graduación a la academia ninja.

\- Muchas gracias por el apoyo oni-chan - mientras miraba a Shikadai, se lo dijo sarcásticamente.

\- De nada - contestó como si nada.

Un poco fastidiada por la actitud de su hermano, pensó tocar su punto débil - Y yo no puedo creer que perdieras contra Boruto - dijo con algo de malicia.

Shikadai ante este comentario miró a Karura - ... - se quedó callado, pero entonces dijo - Él hizo trampa - recalcando el hecho que Boruto no había ganado según las reglas.

Pero al parecer Karura no iba a cambiar de tema - Aún así, que te rindieras de esa forma - pensó lo siguiente que iba a decir - Fue tan poco varonil, me decepcionó - mientras tomó un sorbo de leche de su taza.

Shikamaru ante esto no pudo no recordar su enfrentamiento con su esposa hace muchos años atrás - ... - se quedó callado recordándolo.

Una risa desvío la atención de todos - Hahaha - era la risa de Temari.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? - le preguntaron sus hijos, mientras la miraban incrédulos.

Sus risas seguían, lo cual dificultaba su habla - Nada, nada, es solo que... - trato de decir, hasta que se calmó un poco - Shikamaru hizo lo mismo cuando peleamos en los exámenes chunin - mientras miraba ante un su esposo.

\- Quieres decir que... - Shikadai intuyó a donde quería llegar con eso su madre.

Entonces Shikamaru habló - Me rendí - confesó a sus hijos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndolo - ¡¿Qué?! - se levantaron de sus sillas y gritaron los dos al unísono viendo a su papá, tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta afuera de la casa, mientras Temari seguía riendo por la situación.

Y así pasó otra mañana en la casa de los Nara.

 **CASA YAMANAKA**

Una mujer rubia estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras su hijo estaba dibujando uno que otro animal en sus pergaminos, igual a su padre Sai, pero con los rasgos de su madre Ino. Inojin era un chico que no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir las cosas, al igual que su padre era muy sincero, demasiado y a veces esto le causaba uno que otro problema con su madre y las chicas de su salón de clase.

\- Inojin puedes ir a despertar a tu padre - le pidió Ino a su hijo quien aún seguía dibujando en sus pergaminos.

\- Claro mamá - dijo el pequeño Yamanaka - Choju Giga - invocó una de sus bestias de tinta e hizo que fuera a despertar despertara su padre, Ino al ver esto se molestó.

\- ¡Inojin te dije que no usarás esa técnica para despertar a tu padre! - le gritó su madre desde la cocina a su hijo - ¡Siempre terminas manchando las sabanas de la cama! - en eso ambos voltearon sus cabezas al escuchar una voz masculina saludándolos.

\- Buenos días - entró Sai con el rostro pintado de tinta roja y amarilla - Más tarde tendrás que cambiar las sabanas de la cama Ino.

Ino estaba furiosa - ¡Inojin! - gritó el nombre de su hijo.

\- Lo siento mama - dijo este con un golpe en la cabeza hecho por su madre - No lo volveré a hacer - continuó mientras agachada la cabeza.

\- Será mejor para ti jovencito, si no... - no pudo terminar ya que Sai la había interrumpido.

\- Hermosa Ino creo que Inojin ya entendió - le dijo Sai mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su palma.

\- ...hermosa... - repitió Ino al escuchar esa palabra - Sai que dices - dijo sonrojada, a lo que se le olvidó el porque estaba tan molesta.

\- Es tan fácil hacerla feliz - dijo Inojin mirando a su madre, quién regresó a terminar de preparar el desayuno para su esposo e hijo mientras estaba canturreando.

\- Él desayuno ya está listo - les dijo Ino acercándose con sus platos.

Y los tres empezaron a comer, muy felices de poder estar con su familia.

 **CASA AKIMICHI**

Karui había terminado de preparar el desayuno, todo esta listo en la mesa. Había suficiente cómoda como para 5 personas.

\- Esta ves no creo que logren comer todo - dijo satisfecha de su trabajo.

Apenas regresó de la cocina para traer su café al comedor vio que la comida literalmente había desaparecido de la mesa, solo su parte estaba intacta, y se podía ver a su esposo Choji y a su única hija Chocho, con el estomago muy satisfecho.

\- Gracias por el desayuno Karui - le dijo Choji a su esposa.

Y Chocho se unió a su padre - Estaba delicioso mamá.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos - los miro resignada.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntaron ambos.

\- Nada, nada - Karui le restó importancia.

\- Vamos mamá, te acompañamos a tomar el desayuno - le dijo Chocho a su madre, a lo que Choji asintió.

Ella sonrió, aún cuando fueran ambos unos glotones eran simplemente adorables, aunque no la esperarán siempre la acompañaban, eso le gustaba de su familia, era feliz.

Mitsuki se encontraba en el parque al lado oeste de la aldea esperando a los integrantes de su equipo, Boruto, Sarada y Akemi.

La primera en llegar fue Sarada junto a Akemi, y por último llegó Boruto.

\- Como siempre el último en llegar Boruto - dijo Sarada sarcásticamente.

\- Soy el personaje principal, puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde, dattebasa - se indicó orgulloso de ser el héroe que salvó la aldea.

\- Tal vez el último, pero en inteligencia - hablo sarcásticamente Akemi, al igual que su hermana Sarada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Él volteó a ver a su compañera de equipo molesto - ¿Qué dijiste Akemi? - mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Solo dije la verdad - dijo mientras se volteaba

\- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Konohamaru-sensei nos está esperando - intervino Mitsuki para parar la pelea entre las dos hermanas Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraron no solo con su sensei, si no que además estaban los equipos de Moegi, de Tenten y Rock Lee junto a su hijo, la nueva generación del Ino-Shika-Cho, Karura, Belle y Nanami.

Boruto los vio - ¿Por qué ustedes están aquí? - preguntó a sus amigos de los demás equipos.

\- Qué pregunta más tonta, obvio que por lo mismo que ustedes - respondió Karura, al mismo tiempo que se burla va de él por haber siquiera hecho esa pregunta, este estuvo a punto de replicar, pero su sensei fue más rápido que el chico.

\- Vamos a realizar una misión de rango B en conjunto con los demás equipos - explicó mientras veía a los integrantes de los demás grupos y tenía en mano la misión asignada.

\- Él objetivo principal es dirigirnos a la aldea entre la Hierba, y recolectar información - agregó Tenten.

\- ¿Qué tipo de información? - preguntó Shikadai a su sensei.

\- Se han reportado varias desapariciones en Kusagakure de niños y mujeres jóvenes, entre los 10 y 20 años aproximadamente, nuestra principal misión es investigar quienes son los responsable y descubrir la ubicación de su escondite, al estar esta aldea prevalentemente cubierta de muchos bosques y ríos no será una tarea fácil - respondió Moegi.

\- Al estar todo claro, nos veremos en las puertas de la aldea a las 5 a.m. del día de mañana - Tenten continuó.

\- Pueden retirarse - y después de decir estas palabras, tanto Rock Lee como los demás sensei se retiraron del lugar.

\- Con que una misión de clase B, no me lo esperaba - dijo Mitsuki, sorprendido como todos los demás que les haya asignado una misión de clase B.

Nanami posicionó su cuerpo de tal forma que pudiera pensar, cuerpo un poco inclinado a la derecha, brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo y su dedo índice sobre sus labios, pensando - Muchas cosas pasaron después de los exámenes chunin, al parecer creen que nuestras habilidades son suficientes para realizar esta misión - inquirió, viendo a sus amigos.

Sarada no podía estar más emocionada - Pues entonces no hay que decepcionarlos - a lo que todos la miraron y asintieron.

Todos se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo y gritaron todos al unísono - ¡SÍ! - mientras levantaban sus manos al aire en forma de puño.

Mientras Shikadai decía su típica muletilla - Que fastidio - quién tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillo.

Su hermana se le acercó y lo abrazo por detrás - Para ti todo es fastidioso oni-chan, igual que a papá - dijo riendo mientras veía a Shikadai.

Después de ese comentario todos empezaron a reír, mientras Shikadai se sonrojaban y con un puchero decía otro "Problemático...".

\- Oigan vamos a una cafetería aquí cerca - les dijo Chocho a las chicas - Encontré una que vende unos dulces deliciosos, ¡miren! - y les mostró unas fotos que tomó el otro día.

\- Se ven muy bien - dijo Nanami mirando las fotos de Chocho.

\- Claro, porque no - respondió Belle.

\- Pero Chocho, ¿no acabas de desayunar? - preguntó Sarada mirándola incrédula.

\- Sí, pero siempre tengo espacio para el postre - contestó su amiga.

\- Pero... - quiso decir Sarada pero alguien se lo impidió.

\- Vamos one-chan, sabes que hablar con Chocho es como hablarle a una pared, solo hará que te canses - le dijo Akemi a su hermana mayor, a lo que Sarada suspiró resignada.

\- ¡Bien, vamos! - gritó Chocho

Y las cinco kunoichi se dirigieron a dicha cafetería, dejando atrás los chicos.

\- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? - preguntó Inojin viendo a sus amigos.

\- Yo iré a casa a dormir - dijo Shikadai bostezando a punto de irse, pero Boruto lo evitó.

\- ¡Nada de eso, hoy día si lo conseguiré! - gritó muy decidido, tomando a Shikadai por su chaleco verde, evitando que se fuera.

\- ¿Sigues hablando de eso? - preguntó Shikadai viendo a su amigo fastidiado por haber impedido que se fuera para su casa.

\- Pues claro dattebasa - asintió el niño rubio.

\- A este paso gastarás todo tu dinero de las misiones - le reprochó Inojin.

\- Puede ser, pero en serio quiero esa carta y hoy la conseguiré - y se fue de allí arrastrando al pobre Shikadai y siendo seguidos por Inojin, sin darse cuenta que habían dejado a Mitsuki y Metal Lee, quienes al verse confundidos simplemente se saludaron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

A la mañana siguiente los once niños se reunieron con sus sensei y se pusieron en marcha hacia su nueva misión, sin siquiera sospechar que cuando regresaran algo seria diferente.

Pasadas unas horas de que sus hijos partieran de la de la aldea hacia su misión, todos los adultos desaparecieron en cortinas de humo, dejando en sus lugares a sus yo más jóvenes.

 **TORRE HOKAGE**

\- ¡¿Pero qué!? - Shizune gritó al ver que tanto el consejero del Séptimo Hokage, Shikamaru Nara y el mismo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki habían desaparecido, dejando a sus versiones más jóvenes de trece años en su lugar

En otra parte de la Torre del Hokage, por el pasillo so podían escuchar varias voces, dos de las cuales pertenecían a Kakashi y Gai, quienes se hallaban sorprendidos al ver a una versión más joven de la persona con la cual estaban hablando.

Kakashi entonces preguntó - ¿Sai? - y este al oír su nombre lo volteó a ver.

 **HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**

En medio de una operación y consulta Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, al igual que los dos anteriores desaparecieron, en su lugar se podía ve a unas adolescentes de trece en sus lugares, las cuales se encontraban desorientadas.

 **CASA DE YOSHINO NARA**

Temari había ido a visitar a su suegra - Shikamaru le había dicho que esa noche regresaría tarde - ya que quería hablar con ella, pero mientras estaban por llegar al punto de la cuestión de la nada apareció una densa cortina de humo, debido a esto Yoshino tosió por unos segundo, hasta que vio algo, o mejor dicho a alguien que ella conocía, pero más joven, era Temari, pero no la Temari adulta que ella conocía.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto la adolescente.

 **CASA AKIMICHI**

\- No puedo creer que aún tengas hambre Choji, acabamos de cenar - le reprochó Karui a su esposo.

\- Un poco más - le pidió el hombre a su esposa.

Esta suspiró, pero al final cedió al pedido de su esposo - Está bien.

Pero mientras a mujer se dirigía a la cocina, escuchó un "puff", giró su cuerpo para ver a su esposo, pero el no estaba allí, en su lugar se encontraba un niño rechoncho, cubierto de humo, sin embrago ella no pudo decir media palabra que como su esposo ella también había desaparecido, dejando a los dos desconocidos en esa casa.

 **CASA UZUMAKI**

Se podían escuchar risas provenir de la casa de la familia Uzumaki, eran de la esposa del Hokage, Hinata Hyuga y sus amigas del equipo 7, Diva y Saya.

\- ¿En serio Boruto hizo eso? - le preguntó una muy divertida Saya a Hinata.

\- Sí - le contestó mientras está también se reía.

\- Me lo podría esperar de él - dijo Diva - Es digno hijo de Naruto

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó una niña desde el segundo piso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Himawari? - le preguntó a su hija desde la sala.

Himawari bajaba las escaleras, quería que su madre la ayudara a alcanzar su peluche de oso panda rosado, ya que mientras estuvo jugando este se quedó encima de su closet, y al ser muy pequeña esta no pudo alcanzarlo.

Apenas llegó a la primera planta vio una gran densidad de humo en la habitación, esta tosió un poco y llamó a su madre - ¿Mamá? - al no obtener respuesta camino en medio de la cortina de humo, hasta que esta se disipó y pudo ver tres figuras de chicas mayores que ella, de unos trece años.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - preguntó la niña de ojos azules a Himawari, pero al estar tan impresionada no supo que decir y se quedó callada.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Un hombre adulto y un adolescente de catorce años estaban descansando frente a una fogata después una larga caminata, eran Sasuke Uchiha y su hijo mayor Yusuke Uchiha, hijo de Diva con Sasuke.

Tanto en aspecto como en carácter Yusuke era idéntico a su padre de joven, exceptuando los ojos que eran azules, iguales a los de su madre.

\- Papá - habló Yusuke a su padre.

\- Uhm - Sasuke volteó a ver a su hijo - ¿Que pasa? - le preguntó al susodicho.

\- ¿Que te llevó a ser así?

\- ¿Qué así refieres? - le preguntó a su hijo, no entendiendo su pregunta.

\- A ser un ninja, por así decirlo vagabundo - le explicó.

Este suspiró al entender lo que quería decir - Es una larga historia - le explicó a su hijo - No creo que quieras oírla - recordando lo que lo llevó a ser así.

Este miró a su padre y le dijo - ¿Quién dice que no? - y le insistió sonriéndole - Tu tan sólo cuéntala - este al ver la sonrisa de Diva en su hijo no pudo negarse.

\- Pues... - pero antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar a contar su historia una gran capa de humo lo envolvió, impidiendo a su hijo que pudiera verlo.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó el muchacho, llamando a su padre una y otra vez, hasta que vio a alguien - Pa...pá - era alguien muy parecido a él, pero un poco más bajo y joven - ¿Qué diablos...? - se preguntó mientras miraba a aquel chico.

 **DURANTE LA MISIÓN**

Rock Lee junto con su hijo y el equipo Moegi estaban recolectando información, cuando de repente justo en donde estaba el padre de Metal Lee se encontraba un adolescente muy parecido a su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Inojin a nadie en particular.

\- Y cómo voy a saberlo - respondió Shikadai, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Ustedes dos tranquilos - les dijo Moegi, viendo a los adolescentes.

\- ¿Papá? - dijo estupefacto Metal.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Y aquí está al final lo terminé, pensaba publicarlo el 5 de junio (*tose* mi cumpleaños).**

 **Pero por una que otra X razón no pude, pero al final lo hice, lo terminé.**

 **También pensaba escribir las mañanas de la familia de Rock Lee junto a su hijo y las mañanas de Mitsuki, pero al no saber quien es la esposa de Rock Lee y el hecho que Oro chica rubia viva fuera de la aldea lo hizo un poco complicado, así que me estuve de hacerlo.**

 **Espero no más que lo disfruten de leer como yo lo hice al escribirlo, chau chicos.**


	3. ¿En qué época estamos?

**¿En qué época estamos?**

* * *

Debido a la insólita situación Kakashi tuvo que pedirle a Shizune que revisara si le había pasado lo mismo a los demás ninjas de su generación, al menos los que estaban en la aldea, mientras él entretendría a los jóvenes Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai en la oficina del Hokage junto a Gai.

La primera parada de la mujer fue el hospital de Konoha en donde se encontraban trabajando Sakura e Ino, quien esta última estaba de reemplazo por otra doctora de vacaciones por maternidad. Las pudo divisar, pero a las que encontró fueron sus versiones más jóvenes, al igual que Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai, y lo peor de todo es que estaban discutiendo de la misma forma como en el pasado.

Las dos chicas se miraban furiosas por siquiera verse las caras – ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?, ¡Frente de marquesina! – llamó Ino a Sakura con su típico apodo.

Ante este comentario Sakura se molestó y no se quedó callada – ¿Qué dijiste Ino-puerca? ¡Y yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta! – estaban haciendo un escándalo en medio del hospital en donde ellas mismas trabajaban, al menos sus versiones más mayores.

– "Esto será un verdadero dolor de cabeza" – pensó Shizune mientras se acercaba a las dos adolescentes – Sakura, Ino – las llamó a ambas.

Las dos chicas voltearon sus rostros para ver a la persona que las había llamado - Señorita Shizune – Sakura fue la primera en reconocerla, era la asistente de Lady Tsunade.

– Hola Sakura – le resultó algo nostálgico hablar con la versión más joven de la pupila de su maestra, no podía creer que ya pasaron tantos años.

– Señorita Shizune, ¿en dónde estamos? – preguntó Ino – Recuerdo que estaba en Yakiniku Q con Shikamaru, Choji vs Asuma-sensei, pero después que abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación con una mujer, y después que me sacaron de allí me encontré aquí con ella – indicó a Sakura.

– Puedo decir lo mismo, estaba leyendo uno de los libros en la biblioteca de Lady Tsunade, me quede dormida por un segundo y me encontré en una habitación con una operación en curso – le contó su versión de los hechos.

– ¿Dejaste la sala de operaciones? – esa revelación hizo que Shizune quisiera desmayarse, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

– No… – hubo una pausa –…Bueno sí – le dijo Sakura a la mujer – Me dijeron que ese no era el lugar para una niña y los doctores me sacaron, aunque parecían que buscaban a alguien – le contó lo sucedido a Shizune.

– Espérenme aquí – les ordenó a las niñas – Y no se peleen, este es un hospital – les dijo antes de dirigirse a la sala de operaciones, mientras se alejaba las dos chicas la miraban desde donde las había dejado, y se miraron entre sí confundidas por la situación en general.

Apenas Shizune llegó a la sala de operaciones pudo ver que esta estaba en proceso, al parecer habían sustituido a Sakura con otro doctor, lo cual la alivió bastante. Al regresar pudo ver que las chicas no pudieron reprimir su enemistad, ya que estaban discutiendo, otra vez, lo que frustró mucho a Shizune.

– ¡Ya basta! – Shizune harta de tal escándalo las golpeó a ambas en sus cabezas con puños – Debería darles vergüenza, pelearse en un lugar como este – le gritó a ambas.

– Lo sentimos mucho – dijeron ambas, mientras miraban hacia el piso estando en cuclillas.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente – Bueno, vámonos – les indico a que la siguieran.

Ambas la miraron pero quien pregunto fue la joven Sakura – ¿A dónde?

– Se los diré en el camino, ahora vámonos – le contestó Shizune saliendo del hospital, para ir a buscar a los demás chicos.

Las tres estaban caminando por la aldea en dirección a donde se encontraba el Clan Nara, al ser el más cercano de todos, pero mientras se dirigían hacia allá tanto Ino como Sakura veían a su alrededor y ambas se percataron de que no era la misma Konoha que ellas conocían, había cambiado, se veía más avanzada y las casas ahora eran edificios muy altos, mientras tanto de la misma dirección venía caminando una joven kunoichi de cabellos rubios dorados y ojos verdes, llevaba el símbolo de Suna en su banda ninja y su infaltable abanico gigante en su espalda.

Ino fue la primera en divisar a la muchacha – Esa chica ¿no es la ninja de Suna? – preguntó, mientras indicaba a la adolescente de dieciséis años caminando por la aldea, parecía que estaba igual de perdida que Ino y Sakura al ver la futura Konoha.

– Tienes razón, es ella – Sakura la reconoció de inmediato.

Pero alguien la seguía por detrás llamándola – ¡Temari! ¡Espera! – tanto Shizune como las chicas pudieron ver que la mujer que estaba llamando a la joven kunoichi de Suna no era nada más ni nada menos que Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru Nara.

– ¿Que hace la mamá de Shikamaru? ¿Acaso la conoce? – pregunto Ino, viendo la escena.

– ¿Quien sabe? – respondió Sakura, al no tener tampoco una respuesta.

– Será mejor ir para allá – les dijo Shizune, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban estas.  
Mientras tanto en donde se encontraban las dos mujeres – Señora ya le dije que yo no la conozco – se volteó Temari para verla de frente, la mujer ya la estaba empezando a exasperar.

– Te estoy diciendo que tu tal vez no me conoces, pero yo si – seguía insistiendo Yoshino para que la esposa de su hijo no se fuera – Además no conoces la aldea como es ahora, te perderás – le dijo a su nuera, o mejor dicho su futura nuera.

La muchacha se percató de su comentario anterior y le pregunto a la mujer – ¿A que se refiere cuando dijo 'como es ahora'? – Temari la miró de reojo.

Yoshino se quedó sin habla – "Creo que hable de más"– pensó la mujer mientras trataba de pensaba en una buena excusa – Pues… – no pudo terminar que alguien la había interrumpido.

La llamo Shizune – ¡Yoshino! – quien estaba corriendo a su encuentro junto con Sakura e Ino siguiéndola detrás.

La madre de Shikamaru se sintió aliviada de encontrarla – Shizune, menos mal que te encuentro – y se acercó a ella – Pasó algo muy raro con Temari – intento explicarle a la mujer.

– Si, ya lo se – intentó decirle Shizune a la mujer.

– ¿Como que ya lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida, y fue cuando Shizune le indico a Ino y a Sakura – ¿Ino?, ¿Sakura? – las miro a ambas durante unos minutos y entonces volvió su vista hacia la otra mujer – ¿Qué les pasó? – pregunto esta, no estaba entendiendo nada, primero Temari y ahora Sakura e Ino.

– Pues nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, por eso será mejor que vengan con nosotras – trato de contestar su pregunta lo mejor que pudo, ya que ella tampoco tenía mucha información de lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura se percató que faltaba una personas y se los hizo notar a las demás – ¿Dónde está Temari? – entonces las dos mujeres adultas se dieron cuenta que la kunoichi de Suna no estaba.

– Se fue – No indico lo obvio.

– No puede ser, esa chica es hasta más testaruda que yo – dijo Yoshino sobre Temari, pero después apareció una sonrisa en su rostro – Bueno no por nada se enamoraron y se casaron… – no pudo terminar de articular la frase, ya que Shizune le tapó la boca con sus manos.

– Yoshino no podemos revelar ningún tipo de dato sobre el presente sin que lleguen a alterarse, recuerda que ellas son sus versiones más jóvenes – le susurro al oído de la otra mujer.

A lo que esta asintió – Cierto.

– ¿Con quien se casará Temari? – pregunto curiosa la joven Ino, mirando pícaramente a las dos mujeres.

– Si, ¿con quien? – se le unió Sakura, ambas se veían muy curiosas de saber más sobre el asunto.

– Con alguien que ustedes no conoces, ahora hay que ir a buscarla – contesto Shizune mientras avanzaba por la calle, las dos chicas no se veían totalmente satisfechas con la respuesta dada, pero lo dejaron pasar y las siguieron para poder encontrar a Temari.

No fue muy difícil de divisar, no eran muchas las personas que caminaron por las calles con un abanico gigante en la espalda.

– ¡Temari! – gritaron ambas mujeres para llamar la atención de la adolescente.

La aludida volteó su rostro para mirarlas y pregunto – ¿Otra vez ustedes?, ¿Que quieren?

– Temari no puedes irte – le dijo Yoshino.

– ¿Y por qué no? – pregunto confundida está – ¿Acaso me están reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad? – su voz sonaba casi amenazante – Porque si es así… – estaba a punto de sacar su abanico.

– No, claro que no, es solo que… – intento responder Yoshino, pero no sabia como sacar a colación el tema sin que la chica se altera.

– ¿Solo que...? – le hizo un ademán para que ella continuara.

Entonces intervino Shizune – Temari, ¿no te has percatado que Konoha luce diferente? – movió su mano indicando la aldea y sus cambios.

– Bueno, si ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, y lo mismo hicieron Sakura e Ino quienes desde hace un rato se habían dado cuenta de esto.

– Es porque no es la misma Konoha – intento explicar, pero las tres chicas parecían no captar la idea del todo, por lo tanto Shizune decidió ser más específica – Esta es Konoha, pero la del futuro – soltó de golpe.

Las muchachas la veían y se quedaron inmóviles durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que las tres gritaron al unísono un fuerte – ¿¡QUE!? – que casi rompe los tímpanos de Shizune y Yoshino.

Yoshino decidió finalmente dirigirse a Temari – Y tú ahora vives aquí, eres la embajadora de Suna en Konoha – intenté explicarle de la forma más calmada posible.

– No sabemos ni cómo, ni porqué están aquí, pero es lo que queremos averiguar – siguió explicándoles Shizune a las tres chicas, pero sobre todo a Temari – Por esa razón por favor ven con nosotras te lo explicaremos todo cuando hayamos encontrado a los demás, ya que no creo que ustedes tres son las únicas que les paso esto – añadió a su explicación su teoría – Por eso los necesito a todos Temari.

Temari no podía negar que todo esto era muy extraño, pero hasta el momento no encontraba otra explicación de cómo podría haber llegado a Konoha estando ella hace unos instantes en Suna junto a sus hermanos y se resignó – Está bien, iré con ustedes.

Suspiraron aliviadas ambas mujeres ante la respuesta positiva de la kunoichi, y Shizune se lo agradeció – Gracias.

– Pero apenas esto termine quiero contactarme con mis hermanos – le exigió Temari a Shizune, sobre este tema no iba dar su brazo a torcer.

– ¿A Suna? – preguntó la mujer mirándola, ante lo que Temari movió su cabeza en un claro signo de 'Si' – Supongo que eso no será algo muy difícil de hacer – al haber avanzado la tecnología lo único que necesitaban hacer era enviar un correo electrónico al Kazekage, poniéndolo al corriente de la actual situación junto a su hermano Kankuro.

Sin embargo Yoshino no podía no preocuparse ante cómo reaccionaron los miembros de su familia política – "Pero quien sabe como reaccionan Gaara y Kankuro al ver que Temari volvió a tener la edad de dieciséis años" – pensó la mujer, pero justo después de que esa idea se le viniera a la mente pensó en sus dos nietos – "No, espera un segundo, mas bien seria ¿que les diré a Shikadai y a Karura cuando regresen a casa?" – seguía debatiéndose internamente, ante la atenta mirada de Ino.

– ¿Le pasa algo Yoshino? – le pregunto esta última, mientras la miraba preocupada debido a su extraño comportamiento.

La aludida la miró – No, no pasa nada Ino – le dijo tratando de restarle importancia y se dirigió a Shizune – Shizune dijiste que había otros, ¿entonces él también…?

– Si – le confirmo la mujer a la madre de Shikamaru – Ahora mismo se encuentra en la oficina del Hokage junto a Naruto, Sai y Kakashi-sama.

– ¿¡Kakashi también!? – exclamó Yoshino.

– No, menos mal que él no – le intentó explicar el malentendido – Solo los está cuidando junto a Gai.

Entonces Yoshino suspiró – Eso es un alivio.

– Lamentamos interrumpir, pero ¿no deberíamos ir buscando a los demás? – fue Temari, quien de las tres jóvenes kunoichi hablo.

– Si, es cierto – sentenció Shizune mientras se disponía disponía a seguir a la siguiente casa, recordó Shizune que aún faltaban los demás chicos, así que se pusieron en camino.

Las cinco se dirigieron a su próximo destino, la casa de la familia Uzumaki, en donde vivían los Naruto e Hinata de esa época junto a sus dos hijos, Boruto e Himawari. Apenas estuvieron lo bastante cerca pudieron escuchar el grito de una niña.

Mientras ella escuchaba ese gritó las chicas que se encontraban en el interior de la casa de la familia Uzumaki estaban muy confundidas, no sabían en donde estaban, nunca habían visto ese lugar.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó Diva, mientras intentaba disipar un poco el humo con sus manos.

– Eso mismo quisiera preguntar yo – dijo Saya, pero aun con todo el humo en la habitación se podía ver quien estaba a su alrededor, y entonces fue cuando la vio – ¡Hinata! – exclamó su nombre, sorprendida de verla, lo que llamó la atención de Diva hacia la misma dirección.

Hinata se sorprendió al oír su nombre – ¿Saya?, ¿Diva? – las tres chicas se estaban mirando ante una atónita Himawari, quien no estaba entendiendo nada de lo ocurrido.

Todas las chicas afuera de la casa se precipitaron y corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa, y por inercia a la sala de estar en donde aun con tanto humo pudieron ver a cuatro chicas, la primera era Himawari, quien aun estaba en la entrada viendo la escena, las otras tres no eran muy difíciles de reconocer, se trataba de la versiones más jóvenes de Hinata, Diva y Saya.

Tanto Hinata como Saya y Diva se percataron que no estaban solas y voltearon sus rostros – Señorita Shizune – hablaron las cuatro chicas viendo a la mujer.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – les pregunto a las tres chicas, que aún estaban en el suelo.

– Si, solo que hay demasiado humo – respondió Diva, mientras intentaba disipar el humo sin conseguirlo.

Shizune vio que ella tenía razón – Himawari podrías abrir la ventana para que salga el humo – le pidió pidió a la hija de menor de los Uzumaki.

– Si, claro – la pequeña niña corrió hacia la mampara que daba al jardín de lama casa y la abrió para que el humo saliera.

En cuanto el humo se fue disipando todas las personas en el salon al fin pudieron respirar – Mucho mejor - dijo Saya.

– ¿Como estan? – les volvió volvió a preguntar Shizune.

– Pues si preguntan, bastante confundidas – respondió esta vez la mayor de la gemelas.

– Saya tiene razón – continuó Diva – No lo entiendo estábamos con Nathan y Haji cuando de la nada nos encontramos aquí – intentó explicar Diva mirando a su alrededor, no reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraban.

– Al igual que los demás, ustedes no son las únicas – y la mujer indicó hacia en donde estaban las demás a lo que las dos gemelas las miraron sorprendidas. Después de comprobar que ellas estuvieran bien Shizune puso su atención en la otra kunoichi – Y tú Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hinata con su típica timidez le contestó a Shizune – Si, eso creo - titubeante y con las manos en el pecho.

– ¡Señorita Shizune! – exclamó Saya, mientras se acercaba a la mujer – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – le exigio saber Saya, quería ser informada sobre la situación.

Shizune no sabía cómo explicar la situación a las tres chicas quienes la veían expectante por una respuesta – Bueno…

– Estamos en el futuro – fue Temari quien intervino.

Las tres chicas voltearon sus cabezas en la misma dirección de donde habían escuchado salir la voz – ¿Temari? – la miró sorprendida Saya – ¿Tu tambien estas aqui? – le preguntó, aunque después se dio cuenta era un pregunta estúpida , obvio que estaba allí.

Aunque la adolescente contestó de todas formas – Al parecer sí – suspiró con pesadez, ella lo único único que quería era regresar a Suna.

Y entonces Diva vio a la Sakura e Ino y las saludó – Hola – Ino fue la única de las dos a ir y abrazarlas, muy feliz de volverlas a ver.

– ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlas! – exclamó Ino, a lo que las dos chicas no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que aceptar el abrazo, después de todo era Ino de quien hablaban.

– Hola – Sakura las saludó a ambas con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

Ino se comportaba de forma relativamente normal alrededor de Diva y Saya, las consideraba sus amigas desde que estudiaron en la academia ninja pero el de Sakura era otro caso, si bien se llevaba bien con Saya – y habían arreglado sus diferencias antes de la partida de las dos gemelas – aún existía esa pequeña rivalidad de un solo lado con Diva por parte de Sakura, debido a que Sasuke aún antes de haberse ido de la aldea le expresó el hecho que él la consideraba solo una amiga, ya que este amaba a Diva profundamente.

– Escuchen no puedo decirselo con certeza – intervino Shizune – Pero creo que han rejuvenecido, o eso es lo que parece – intentó explicarles a las chicas – De todas formas será mejor que vengan con nosotros, tu también Himawari.

Esta se sorprendió de que la mencionara y le respondió – Sí – pero la niña estaba un poco deprimida. Como todos no sabia que estaba pasando y lo peor es que no podría preguntárselo a su madre, al menos no en el estado en el cual se encontraba.

Yoshino se percató de esto y se le acercó para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor – Vamos no te preocupes, seguro que pronto todo esto se arreglara – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la niña también sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? – le preguntó Sakura a Shizune.

– ¿Porque no vamos a la casa de Chouji? – propuso Yoshino – Es la que más cerca se encuentra, además seguramente Chouji estaría cenando a esta hora – sentenció la mujer, ya que conocía muy bien al mejor amigo de su hijo, y no se iría iría a dormir sin comer.

Todos accedieron, pero pasando por uno de los parques de la aldea pudieron ver a Shino y Kiba con Akamaru hablando con Kurenai y su hija Mirai, lo que más llamó su atención era el hecho que ninguno de los dos presentaba ningún cambio a diferencia de los demás, pero Shizune igualmente prefirió revisarlo para salir de dudas, así que se acercaron al trio.

– Yoshino quedese aqui con las chicas, yo ire a hablarles – le pidió Shizune a la mujer.

Ante lo que esta asintió – Está bien.

Shizune corrió hacia ellos gritando su nombre – ¡Kiba! ¡Shino!

Ante el llamado los cuatro giraron sus cabezas en su dirección y Shino la llamó – Señorita Shizune, buenas noches.

– Hola Shizune – la saludó cortésmente Kurenai.

– Buenas noches Kurenai, también a ti Mirai – las saludó a ambas, con cada año que pasaba Mirai se parecía más y más a su antiguo compañero de equipo y fallecido padre, Asuma Sarutobi. Aunque ese no era el momento ni el lugar para tener ese tipo de recuerdos – Disculpen pero tengo que hablar con Shino y Kiba – se dirigió a los dos hombres quienes la veían y les preguntó – ¿Chicos no han sentido nada raro con sus cuerpos?

– ¿Con nuestros cuerpos? – inquirió Kiba, no comprendiendo la pregunta. Pero de todas formas contestó – No que yo recuerde.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Shino a la mujer.

– Pues veran – no sabia como explicarlo, así que prefirió mostrarselo. Miró hacía la dirección en donde se encontraban Yoshino y las chicas y les hizo un ademán de que se acercaran.

Tanto Kurenai como sus antiguos alumnos no las reconocieron de inmediato, pero apenas estuvieron más cerca las reconocieron a todas y cada una de ellas – ¡Son las chicas de jóvenes! – y los tres exclamaron ante una sorprendida Mirai, más por la exclamación ya que ella no conocía a esas personas, aunque mirándolas atentamente se le hacían vagamente familiares.

– ¡También Hinata! – exclamó Kiba, viendo a su compañera de equipo.

Ante esto Hinata se asustó y se escondió detrás de Saya, pero entonces los miró – ¿Ustedes son Kiba, Shino y Kurenai-sensei? – les preguntó a los tres, ya que se les parecían mucho.

Kurenai se le acercó para que la mirara bien y le dijo – Sì, somos nosotros – con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Hinata entonces la reconoció como su sensei y se le acercó, entonces la mujer miró a Shizune – Pero más importante, ¿que les pasó? – le preguntó.

Shizune ya estaba exasperada, ya era la cuarta vez que le hacían hacían la hacían la misma pregunta en el transcurso de esa noche – ¿Por qué todos me están haciendo la misma pregunta? Escuchen se los explicare cuando regresemos a la Torre del Hokage, allí nos espera Kakashi con los demás, Shino y tu también Kiba vengan con nosotros – les indico para que las siguieran en dirección a la casa de los Akimichi.

– Hasta luego Kurenai-sensei y tu duerme temprano Mirai – se despidió Kiba de Kurenai y su hija, mientras seguía junto a Shino a los demás.

– Sì, ¡pero ya no soy una niña! – exclamó Mirai al alumno de su madre, pero este ya estaba muy lejos como para que la escuchara.

– ¿Me pregunto qué habrá pasado? – Kurenai se veía preocupada.

– Mamá, ¿en serio esos chicos eran las versiones jóvenes de Hinata y los demás? – le preguntó Mirai a su madre.

– Sí – le respondió mientras seguía viendo por donde estos se habían ido, pero entonces miró a su hija – Hay que ir a casa, ya nos enteraremos de lo que pasa mañana – le dijo, y ambas se dirigieron hacia su casa, sería inútil quedarse allí y hacerse ideas, sería mejor esperar hasta mañana.

– Solo nos faltan Chouji y Karui – indicó Shizune mientras se dirigían a la casa en donde vivían la pareja.

– ¿Quién es Karui? – preguntó Saya curiosa.

– Pues es… – Kiba le di iba a contestar pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por unos insectos.

– Cállate Kiba – le dijo Shino a su amigo.

– Pero ¿qué te pasa Shino? – miró a su amigo molesto por no dejarlo terminar.

Shino suspiró pesadamente y lo miró – Piensa un poco, a esa edad aún no conocíamos a Karui, sería inútil tratar de explicar – le dijo a Kiba quien aún seguía molesto.

Entonces Shizune tomó la palabra – Además no sabemos si eso puede llegar a repercutir o no en el pasado – lo que hizo sobresaltar a Kiba y Shino, cualquier tipo de información sobre su época podría ocasionar serios cambios en su línea temporal.

– De todas formas será mejor ir para su casa, si les paso lo mismo a ellos no quiero ni imaginar el caos que será esa casa en este momento – les dijo Yoshino, bastante preocupada por cómo reaccionaría ambos, si ellos también habían sufrido el mismo cambio que los demás.

Ante esa imagen los tres adultos no supieron cómo reaccionar – Será mejor apresurarnos – dijo Shizune apresurado su paso, hacia la casa de la pareja.

Estaban cerca de la casa cuando se escucharon las voces de dos personas discutiendo, así que se apresuraron y entraron en el interior de la casa. Apenas entraron vieron que esta estaba desordenada y con varias herramientas ninja pegadas a la pared, además de tener alguno que otro hueco en la misma, seguramente ocasionada por Chouji. Escucharon de nuevo las voces y estas provenían del patio trasero de la casa, y fue allí donde se dirigieron.

Apenas llegaron al patio pudieron ver a dos chicos, los cuales seguramente eran Chouji y Karui. Pero el alegre regordete se veía notablemente molesto y exclamó – ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

La chica de tez morena quien seguramente sería Karui lo miró – ¿Acaso te lo tengo que volver a repetir? – los que estaban presenciando la escena miraron a la chica, y pensaron lo peor, seguramente diría esas palabras que eran tabú ante Chouji – Estas gordo – y esta así lo hizo, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, quienes después miraron a su amigo.

Chouji estaba más que molesto y gritó – ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Solo soy llenito! – saltó e hizo la técnica de su clan – ¡Bola de Tanque Humano! – dirigiéndose hacia la kunoichi de Kumogakure.

Pero ella pudo esquivar su ataque muy fácilmente – Eres muy lento – le dijo mientras se ponía el las quitar posición para recibir otro.

– ¡Basta Chouji! – gritó Ino, para tratar de parar a su compañero de equipo. Lo que este escuchó, ya que el escuchar la voz de su compañera paró su ataque ante Karui, regresando a su forma normal.

– ¿Ino? – dijo cuando la vió.

– ¿Y quienes son ustedes? – preguntó Karui quien aún seguía en posición de defensa, ante cualquier ataque que esos desconocidos frente de ella pudieran efectuar.

Shizune habló de la forma más calmada posible – No somos enemigos si es lo que te preocupa – siguió hablando con la misma calma – Solo queremos ayudar, pero necesitan tranquilizarse, sobretodo tu Karui.

Ella se sorprendió a que la nombrara – ¿Como saben mi nombre? – le preguntó – ¿ Y en donde estoy? – mientras veía a su alrededor, dedujo que seguramente no estaba en su aldea.

– Estas en Konoha – le dijo Shizune, respondiendo a su pregunta.

La revelación sorprendió a la chica lo cual hizo que dijera lo siguiente – Tengo que...

Pero Shizune la interrumpió – Si lo que te preocupa es avisar al Raikage no te preocupes, le avisaremos de lo que está sucediendo en cuanto vengas con nosotros.

– No te preocupes, no te haremos nada. Si lo hubiésemos querido, ya lo habríamos hecho – trató de tranquilizarla Yoshino, conocía a Karui al ser esposa del mejor amigo de su hijo, así que sabía cómo tratar con ella.

Karui vio a la mujer y a las demás personas que se encontraban allí, aunque quisiera escapar no podría hacerlo, tenían una clara ventaja así que se resignó – Iré con ustedes.

Shizune estaba feliz de haber podido convencer tan facilmente – Bien, ya están todos – exclamó viéndolos – Hay que ir a la Torre del Hokage – y el grupo de personas se dirigieron hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage.

En el menor tiempo posible tanto los ninjas de esa época como los jóvenes ninjas del pasado se dirigieron hacia la oficina del Hokage. Apenas entraron en la oficina pudieron ver que Naruto le estaba preguntando muchas cosas s Kakashi, estresando. Mientras que Shikamaru y Sai estaban sentados esperando el regreso de Shizune con los demás.

Yoshino apenas vio a su hijo adolescente gritó su nombre – ¡Shikamaru! – y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

– ¿¡Mama!? – grito, impactado de verla ahí – No puedo respirar – trataba de decir mientras Yoshino lo abrazaba, a lo que sus amigos empezaron a reír, incluida Temari.

– Cuanto me alegra que estés bien – le dijo a su hijo, para después apartarse y mirarlo.

Este la observaba detenidamente, hasta que dijo las palabras que ninguna mujer quiere escucharse decir – Mamá, te ves mucho más vieja – Shikamaru se arrepintió de lo que había dicho inmediatamente después de recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de su madre – ¡UGH! – gritó el chico en signo signo de dolor – ¿Pero qué te pasa? Eso dolió mamá – le reclamó mientras tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza.

– ¡Te lo mereces por llamarme vieja! – exclamó su Yoshino, visiblemente muy molesta con su joven hijo, mientras todos reían ante la escena.

– Muy bien, parece que lograste traerlos a todos Shizune – le dijo Kakashi a la mujer, quien se veía notablemente cansada.

– No sabe el trabajo que me costo hacerlo – suspiró pesadamente la aludida, pero entonces se percató de que faltaba una personas – ¿En dónde está Gai? – pregunto, ya que cuando se había ido este aun se encontraba en la oficina.

– Le dije que se podía ir a su casa – Kakashi respondió a la pregunta formulada por la mujer.

– ¿Y se fue así de fácil? – no podia creer que Gai se fuera asi como asi, sin oponer resistencia.

– No, tuve que pedirle a alguien más que lo llevara – ante lo dicho Shizune no supo si reír o simplemente sentir pena por Gai.

– ¿Ahora nos puede decir que está pasando? – Temari fue la que habló primero haciendo esa pregunta a Kakashi.

El hombre suspiró, la hermana del Kazekage y esposa de Shikamaru era siempre tan directa, sin importar que edad la mujer tuviera – Bueno es un poco complicado de explicar – se rascó la nuca en signo de nerviosismo – Pero al parecer ustedes intercambiaron lugares con sus yo de nuestro presente – trató de explicarles a los presentes.

– Pero ¿cómo puede asegurar que somos del pasado? – le preguntó Shikamaru, no muy convencido de lo lo que acaba de decir.

– Shikamaru tiene razón, puede que simplemente nos hiciéramos más jóvenes por haber ingerido algo – agregó Saya viendo a su sensei a los ojos.

– Lo digo por esto – entonces de uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó un pergamino muy desgastado y bastante antiguo.

– Es un pergamino, uno muy antiguo – dijo Sakura, mientras lo veía.

– Lo encontré mientras Shizune los buscaba a ustedes – agregó Kakashi – Y aquí dice que es para mi, de parte tuya Shikamaru – lo indicó el sexto Hokage.

Este se sorprendió ante lo dicho y se auto indicó – ¿Yo?

Kakashi asintió y les indicó las fotos de los Kage – Como pueden ver en las fotos colgadas en la pared Naruto es el actual Hokage – todos los chicos del pasado miraron las fotos, y efectivamente en la última foto se podía ver a Naruto aunque en esta se viera más adulto se podía reconocer gracias a sus ojos y cabello, pero los chicos estaban felices que su amigo haya podido realizar su sueño de llegar a ser Hokage. Kakashi continuó con su explicación y agregó – Mientras que Shikamaru es su consejero – soltó de golpe.

Los presentes e incluso el mismo Shikamaru quedaron inmóviles ante tal revelación y gritaron al unísono – ¡¿QUE!?

– ¿Este vago bueno para nada se convertirá en qué? – exclamó Ino mirando a Kakashi e indicando a su flojo amigo.

– No me lo puedo creer – Temari aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, que ese llorón como ella los llamaba se convertiría en el consejero del Hokage, más lo pensaba y más absurda se le hacía la idea.

Shikamaru suspiró y miró a su rubio amigo – Oye Naruto ¿no escuchaste?, al parecer si pudiste convertirte en Hokage – le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

Entonces el rubio miró hacia su sensei y le preguntó aún incrédulo ante la noticia – ¡De verdad! ¿No está mintiendo Kakashi-sensei? – estaba tan emocionado que subió sobre el escritorio y tomó a Kakashi de su chaleco táctico y lo acercó a su rostro.

– No, es cierto – le confirmó Kakashi, un poco incómodo ante la posición.

– ¡Escuchaste Shikamaru!, ¡Serè Hokage y tu mi consejero-ttebayo! – exclamó el chico aún emocionado por la noticia e indicó a su amigo.

Shikamaru suspiró ante la noticia y rasco su nuca – Todo esto será un verdadero fastidio – aun no podia creer que sería consejero, mucho menos de Naruto. Lo que él siempre quiso fue tener una vida de lo más normal, pero al parecer su futuro yo cambió sus planes.

Se escuchó una voz en donde se encontraban las fotos de los anteriores Kage – Pero aquí también está su foto sensei – todos miraron hacia esa dirección y vieron que se trataba de Diva, quien estaba indicando la foto de Kakashi, la cual se encontraba antes de la de Naruto.

– Eso significa… – intervino Ino tratando de hablar.

– Después de Tsunade, yo me convertí en Hokage – dijo Kakashi muy tranquilo, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera la gran cosa, solo una información más. Tanto sus alumnos como los demás le veían incrédulos, no podían creer que justamente él se convertiría en Hokage – Y antes de que vuelvan a gritar, les diré que pasaron muchas cosas desde su época a la nuestra – sentenció Kakashi.

– Se nota – dijo Sakura, aun tratando de procesar toda la información dada.

Shikamaru intervino antes de que la conversación se desviara a otro punto – Volviendo al pergamino, ¿no pudieron haberlo falsificado? – le pregunto a Kakashi.

– Justamente por eso mandarè a que lo revisen – aclaró las dudas del joven Shikamaru – Pero dudo mucho que sea falso – Kakashi manifestó su opinión sobre el objeto.

– Eso solo quiere decir que ellos pueden comunicarse con nosotros, aun cuando estén en el pasado – comentó Shino sin percatarse que todos los presentes lo estaban mirando.

Kakashi pensó un poco ante tal hipótesis – Es bastante astuto, esconder mensajes que saben donde solo nosotros buscaríamos. Seguramente fue idea de Shikamaru – aseveró el hombre viendo al joven muchacho.

Aun en medio de todas las suposiciones Yoshino no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Shikadai y Karura y se lo hizo saber al Hokage de turno – Kakashi lo que más me preocupa ahora es ¿qué haremos cuando mis nietos regresen junto a los demás chicos de la misión? – le expuso su mayor preocupación.

– Simplemente contarles la verdad – contestó el hombre viendo a la mujer – No es muy fácil esconder un secreto como este, además se darían cuenta.

– ¿De quienes están hablando? – intervino Naruto esta vez, no entendían de lo que los adultos estuvieran hablando.

– Sus hijos en esta época – respondió Kiba sin un mínimo de tacto, lo que ocasionó que todos los adultos lo mirara.

Este los miró a sus vez – ¿Que? De todas formas se iban a enterar – declaró el hombre, a lo cual estos tuvieron que darle la razón.

– Hubieras podido decirlo con un poco más de delicadeza – le manifestó su opinión Shizune suspirando, y al parecer los jóvenes aún no se reponian del shock de la noticia, todos menos Chouji.

– ¿Nosotros tenemos hijos? – pregunto Chouji de la forma más normal, mientras se estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

– Así es – confirmó Kakashi lo dicho con anterioridad por Kiba.

Shino hablo – Aunque…

– ¿Que pasa Shino? – le pregunto Kakashi.

– Me pregunto ¿por que solo ellos fueron los que cambiaron? – cuestionó este, y tenía toda la razón en preguntarselo.

– Shino tiene razón, tanto él como yo estamos bien – argumento Kiba, indicándose a sí mismo y a su amigo.

– Sin contar que faltan algunas personas – sentenció Shizune, al recordar que no todos se encontraban en la aldea.

– Es cierto – Naruto hablo, viendo que faltaban algunas personas – Faltan Sasuke, Neji, cejotas y Tenten.

– Bueno, Sasuke no sabemos en dónde está – les informo Kakashi – La última vez que tuvimos contacto con él estaba en una misión.

– Espere, ¿eso quiere decir que Sasuke regresó y vive en la aldea? – pregunto Sakura emocionada ante la revelación.

– Bueno, técnicamente se podría decir que sí – trato de aclarar el hombre mientras veía a la joven Sakura.

Naruto estaba tan emocionado como Sakura ante la revelación – Sabía que regresaría-dattebayo.

– Esperen un segundo – Saya interrumpió su conversación – ¿Como que regresó?, ¿Acaso se fue de la aldea? – preguntó confundida.

Los demas veian a las dos hermanas, y recordaron que ellas ya no se encontraban en la aldea cuando Sasuke se escapó para seguir a Orochimaru, menos cuando se llevó a cabo la fallida misión para ir y hacer que regresara – Pues si – contesto Sakura.

– ¿Pero adónde se fue? – esta vez fue Diva quien pregunto, aun no asimilaba lo que acababan de decir sobre su amigo.

Como nadie habló fue Shikamaru quien les dijo lo que pasó hace unas semanas atrás – Siguió a Orochimaru – mientras las veía a ambas, sorprendidas ante la declaración.

– Será idiota – sentenció Saya molesta, no podia creer lo que le habian dicho, sabia que Sasuke era estúpido pero no tanto, y entonces miró a Diva quien se había quedado sin habla ante ese descubrimiento.

Kakashi carraspeo para volver a llamar la atención de los presentes – Dejando ese tema de lado, tanto Tenten como Lee están en una misión junto a sus hijos. Les tomará algunos días regresar de esta – dijo mientras miraba a todos, notablemente cansado por todo lo ocurrido en ese dia – Y bueno Neji está en una misión muy importante, no regresará muy pronto – tuvo que mentirles ya no tener el valor y tampoco por no revelar mucha información sobre la muerte del genio de los Hyuga.

– ¿Nosotros qué haremos mientras tanto? – cuestiono Ino al hombre.

– Ya estaba llegando a ese punto – le contestó a la joven, y volvió a mirar al grupo – Por el momento ustedes vivirán con sus padres de este tiempo. Ya los informé de lo que está sucediendo, así que no habrá ningún problema – y entonces miró a Saya y Diva – Saya y Diva, ustedes dos vivirán en su actual casa de este tiempo, ¿podrán comunicarse con sus padres por su cuenta? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, sabía muy bien que las gemelas eran maduras e independientes, aun para ser tan jóvenes.

Saya fue la que respondió – Si, nosotras nos ocuparemos de eso – mientras intentaba hablar con Diva.

– Disculpe ¿y nosotras dos? – pregunto Temari señalandose a si misma y a la ninja de Kumogakure.

– Informaré al Raikage de lo que está ocurriendo, por el momento Karui viviras con la familia Akimichi – le indico Kakashi a la chica de tez morena – Y tu Temari con Yoshino y Shikamaru – sorprendiendo al joven Nara esa decisión del Hokage.

Temari suspiró resignada – Si no hay de otra.

– ¿Por qué tiene que vivir justo con nosotros? – sentenció Shikamaru algo molesto por que tendria que ver todos los dias a la kunoichi de Suna, pero apenas salieron esas palabra de su boca recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ¡UGH!

Shikamaru miró hacia arriba y vio que quien lo había golpeado era su madre quien le gritó – ¡Trata mejor a nuestra invitada Shikamaru! – y entonces miró a su futura nuera – No le hagas caso Temari, solo ignoralo – le dijo Yoshino a Temari.

– No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada – manifestó Temari mientras miraba a la mujer.

– Que fastidio – dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza por el dolor.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Temari agrego viendo a Kakashi – Pero antes de irme quiero comunicarme con mis hermanos.

– Y yo con mi aldea – Karui también intervino.

Para tratar de sosegar a las dos chicas Kakashi les dijo – Yo mismo informare de la situación a tus hermanos Temari, y a los de tu aldea la tuya Karui.

Ambas chicas lo vieron y sentenciaron al unísono – Entendido – las dos entendieron que tendrían que contentarse con eso por el momento.

El Hokage dirigió su vista hacia un chico de piel pálida y ojos negro, y le habló – Sai – el aludido al escuchar su nombre volteó pero no articuló ni una sola palabra, sólo se limitó a hablar para que Kakashi continuara – Tú vivirás con los Yamanaka – dijo indicando a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules a la cual el chico no conocía, mejor dicho no conocía a nadie de ese grupo. Sólo quería salir de allí y regresar a Raiz para informar a Danzo sobre lo ocurrido – Si estás pensando en huir te advierto desde ahora que no servirá. Raíz ya no existe y Danzo murió, por eso será mejor que te quedes tranquilo y vayas con Ino a su casa – le aconsejó Kakashi a Sai, el muchacho aún cuando estuviera sorprendido ante la revelación lo vio sin emoción alguna. Sai entonces decidió seguir las órdenes del Hokage de ese tiempo.

– ¿Quién es él? Nunca lo había visto – preguntó Naruto, en esa época los 11 de Konoha aún no habían llegado a conocer a Sai.

– Su nombre es Sai, tratenlo bien – le pidió Kakashi a los niños presentes, los cuales veían a Sai.

– Pues no parece que sea muy fuerte – dijo el rubio mientras observaba al 'chico nuevo', ante lo que Sai se irritó un poco, sin hacerlo muy notorio.

– Si yo fuera tú Naruto no lo provocaría, es un ANBU – lo previno Kakashi.

Todos los que estaban allí (menos los adultos) se sorprendieron ante la presencia de un ANBU tan joven, que casi tenía su misma edad – ¿Él es un ANBU? – preguntó incrédula Diva.

– Pero si tiene casi nuestra edad – continuó Shikamaru.

– Ya basta, el tema está cerrado – dijo Kakashi, para que la discusión no se alargará más tiempo del necesario – Ino cuidalo bien, por favor – le pidió a la chica.

– Sí Kakashi-sensei – esta asintió mientras veía a Sai, pero este solo miraba afuera de la ventana.

Kakashi entonces vio a la menor que los hermanos Uzumaki quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en ningún momento – Tú también Himawari, por el momento tendrás que vivir con tu abuelo y tu tia, mientras tu hermano regresa – le indico lo que tenía que hacer a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza – En cuanto los chicos regresen de su misión los volveré a llamar, por el momento pueden retirarse – les indico la salida para que se retiraran.

– Si – dijeron todos.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir Kakashi llamó a su alumno – Naruto – el aludido lo miró – Tendrás que vivir en la casa de los Hyuga, ve con Hinata y Himawari – indicó Kakashi, ante lo dicho por este último Hinata se ruborizo.

– Entiendo a Hinata, ¿pero por que tambien la otra niña? – cuestiono el rubio la presencia de la otra niña en la casa de los Hyuga.

Kakashi contestó su duda diciendo la verdad, al menos la mitad de esta – Himawari es hija de Hinata, eso la hace una Hyuga.

Todos los jóvenes ninja vieron a la aludida, incluso la propia Hinata la estaba viendo, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a la pequeña – Así que ella es la hija de Hinata – sentenció Saya mirando detenidamente a la niña, quien tenía ciertas semejanzas con la muchacha.

Entonces Sakura preguntó – ¿Y quién es el padre?

Todos los adultos quedaron estáticos ante la pregunta hecha, pero Kakashi contestó de la forma más serena posible – Ese tipo de información no es relevante, ahora retírense – les indico.

– Pero ¿no puedo regresar a mi antiguo departamento? – Naruto pregunto a su maestro, se sentiria incomodo al convivir con una familia que no era suya.

– Este está ocupado por el momento, además que esa ya no es tu casa Naruto – le explicó Kakashi a su alumno mientras le explicaba el porque no podía regresar a su antiguo departamento.

Naruto no muy animado contestó ante lo dicho con un – Entiendo.

– Vamos Naruto, seguro que Hiashi estara más que feliz de recibirte – Kakashi trató de apaciguar las dudas del muchacho con una sonrisa, aun cuando esta no se viera por la máscara.

– Si usted lo dice sensei – dijo simplemente el chico saliendo de la habitación, siguiendo a Hinata y Himawari.

Todos los demás también ya se habían retirado para dirigirse a sus propias casas – con sus padres de esa época – incluidos Shino y Kiba con Akamaru, en la oficina ahora solo se encontraban Shizune y Kakashi quienes se quedaron callados hasta que ella habló.

– No les ha dicho nada más que lo necesario – sentenció Shizune aun mirando hacia la puerta por donde los chicos habían salido.

– No es necesario que sepan nada mas, por el momento – declaró este restándole importancia – Shizune, podrías llamar a Lady Tsunade – le pidió a la mujer.

– Claro que sí, pero ¿para qué la necesita? – le cuestionó la mujer.

– Necesito que les ponga a todos esos chicos el Sello borrador de memoria – expresó sus intenciones.

Esa afirmación sorprendió a Shizune – Pero con eso los chicos olvidarán todo.

– Justamente por eso la necesito – contesto Kakashi viéndola – Cuando regresen sus hijos no habrá otra opción más que contarles la verdad, solo la que les concierne, además mientras más tiempo pasen aquí más información obtendrán de esta época y de lo que pasó hasta el momento.

– No logro entender a dónde quiere llegar con eso – pero entonces entendió a qué se refería Kakashi – Te refieres a las muertes ocurridas en estos últimos años y durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Kakashi lo confirmó – Por el momento solo estoy ganando tiempo. Pero cuando regresen a su tiempo recordarán todo y eso podría hacer que generen cambios en el tiempo, no podemos hacer que hagan eso – explicó su punto de vista el hombre, lo que Shizune entendió de inmediato, aún cuando ella quisiera que no hubieran ocurrido algunas muertes, como la de Asuma a manos de Hidan o la de Jiraiya entendía que no era correcto cambiar el pasado, por muy cruel que sonara eso algunos eventos eran necesarios que pasaran para formar a las personas que llegarían a ser esos chicos hoy en día.

– Mientras que con el sello, ellos olvidaran todo lo que paso en esta época y no llegaría a haber ninguna alteración en esta – completo lo que Kakashi quería decir.

– Con eso cuento – le confirmo el hombre – Ahora, ve a llamar a Lady Tsunade y lleva el pergamino al escuadrón de criptoanálisis. Quiero saber si de verdad es de parte de Shikamaru – le indicó a Shizune.

– Si – está sentenció mientras se disponía a tomar el pergamino y salir de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Kakashi quedo solo en esa habitación meditando – Me pregunto porque solo ellos fueron intercambiados, mientras que Shino y Kiba no, ¿por que sera? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Los ninjas del pasado estaban consternados por toda la información recibida, aun cuando esa fuera poca, pero de una cosa estaban seguros y es que ellos habían sido mandados al futuro, en reemplazo de sus futuros yo, así que por el momento tendrían que vivir en esa época tan distinta a la de ellos. Era muy extraño para cada uno de ellos, ya que esa era su casa, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, y el hecho de que fuera de noche no mejoraba la situación, así que de un modo u otro para todos la situación resultaba un poco incómoda.

Mientras que los ninjas del pasado estaban en el futuro, sus versiones adultas se encontraban en el pasado, en el punto exacto en donde sus versiones más jóvenes habían desaparecido.

Naruto cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama de hospital, no sabía que estaba pasando, seguramente se habría desmayado en la oficina otra vez por el cansancio y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, pero tenía que irse y regresar a la oficina en ese momento, tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Sin embargo no pudo terminar de levantarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de su habitación abrirse, pensó que sería Hinata o Shikamaru quienes habían ido a verlo para ver cómo se encontraba, pero se encontró cara a cara con la única personas a la cual pensó que nunca más volvería a ver.

Él hombre lo vio sorprendido – Lo siento mucho, debí equivocarme de habitación – se disculpó y volvió a mirar el nombre en la placa de la habitación, pero veía que en ella estaba escrito el nombre de 'Naruto Uzumaki', lo que dejó un poco confundido al hombre aunque esta 'equivocación' no lo molestó mucho pensando que podría aprovechar para hablar con una de las enfermeras del establecimiento.

Antes de que él se fuera Naruto quien aún no había salido del shock lo llamó – ¿Sabio pervertido?

Ante lo cual Jiraiya quedó inmóvil, solo una persona lo llamaba así, y esa persona era Naruto. Volteó el rostro para ver al rubio hombre que lo había llamado – ¿Y tú quién eres? – le preguntó Jiraiya al hombre sobre la camilla.

– Soy yo, soy Naruto – le dijo a Jiraiya.

El Sannin lo veía, como si Naruto estuviera loco – Sabes que amigo, creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. Naruto tiene trece años no unos treinta.

– Viejo ermitaño, en verdad soy yo. ¡Te lo demostraré! – y para hacerlo tuvo que hacer jutsu que no había usado en un tiempo, su jutsu sexy. Apareció una mujer rubia y despampanante con curvas muy bien definidas, cosa que hizo que Jiraiya tuviera una hemorragia nasal de tan sólo verla.

Después de esa demostración Naruto volvió a la normalidad – ¿Ahora me crees? Soy Naruto-dattebayo – insistió en su alegación el hombre, mientras veía a su maestro.

Entonces Jiraiya lo miró más detenidamente y lo vio, el chico había madurado y al crecer adquirió las facciones de ambos padres, en su mayoría de su madre Kushina – ¿En verdad eres tú? – artículo finalmente el hombre viendo viendo Naruto, pero entonces le preguntó – ¿Qué te pasó?

– Ni yo mismo lo sé, estaba en la Torre Hokage con Shikamaru y Shizune cuando de la nada despierto y me encuentro en esta cama de hospital. Pensé que me había desmayado y me habían traído aquí, pero veo que no es el caso – le contestó mientras se levantaba de la camilla de hospital y miraba a Jiraiya.

– Como has crecido, te pareces a... – el Sannin no pudo terminar la frase, ya que no sabía si él estuviera enterado de quiénes eran sus padres.

– ¿A mi madre, Kushina? – Naruto terminó la oración.

– ¿La viste? – jamás pensó que Naruto llegaría a ver a sus padres. Y pensó de que tal vez alguien le mostró una foto de ambos.

– Sí, en realidad los conocí a ambos – explicó Naruto – Aunque fueran en muy extrañas circunstancias – mientras sonreía, recordando a sus padres.

No entendía muy bien que se refería pero estaba feliz que haya podido conocer los – Me alegro. Eran muy buenas personas, y te querían mucho – expresó Jiraiya. Naruto sensible por verlo de nuevo y de que le hablara de sus padres hizo que lo abrazara, este último se sorprendió ante tal acto – ¿Qué te pasa?

Él lo soltó y miró miró a su maestro – Nada, sólo gracias – dijo Naruto tratando de no llorar.

Hinata se encontró a sí misma entrenando en su antigua casa, más específicamente su patio trasero, en donde solía entrenar con su primo Neji. El cual además apareció justamente por una de las puertas de la casa viendo además a Hinata.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó su joven primo.

Hinata no pudo controlarse, no lo había visto después de tanto tiempo. Empezó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a Neji ante la sorpresa de este último a que una desconocida hiciera tal cosa.

Los Shikamaru y Chouji del pasado en el momento de su intercambio se encontraban en Yakiniku Q comiendo con Asuma. Chouji al ver a su fallecido maestro no pudo contener las lágrimas y la necesidad de abrazarlo, quien de por sí estaba muy confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura e Ino se encontraban en la biblioteca de Tsunade, Sakura leyendo un libro de medicina mientras que Ino estaba intentando revivir el pulpo que le había encargado Tsunade.

Sasuke apareció en una habitación con la cual estuvo familiarizado durante un tiempo, cuando estuvo entrenando bajo el ala de Orochimaru.

Saya y Diva estaban en ese momento estaban en la mansión de la familia Goldsmith ubicada en Francia, en otro universo.

Rock Lee al parecer estaba entrenando con su maestro Gai, el cual al verlo aparecer se sorprendió provocando que este cayera del risco en donde estaban entrenando, golpeándose con las rocas al caer y estar mal herido al final de su caída. Siendo llevado inmediatamente al hospital por un adulto Rock Lee, sin embargo justo al entrar se encontró con Naruto y Jiraiya.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó Rock Lee al ver a su amigo.

– Rock Lee y ¿qué le pasó a Gai-sensei? – viendo al maestro de su amigo, desmayado en sus brazos.

– Al parecer estábamos entrenando, pero al verme aparecer perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde lo alto del risco – Naruto solo pudo pensar que tal vez a eso se debía el hecho que se viera tan mal y con tanta suciedad en su traje.

– Así que tú también estás aquí – expresó Naruto, un poco pensativo, pensando de que si tanto él como Rock Lee estaban en el pasado tal vez también los demás estarían en su misma situación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó este, sin lograr entender lo que el Séptimo quisiera decir.

– ¿Es que acaso no viste el monte de los Hokage al venir hacia aquí? – le contestó Naruto con otra pregunta, no pudiendo creer que no se percatara de nada inusual tanto en el monte o en la misma aldea.

– No realmente, estaba demasiado preocupado por Gai-sensei – dijo Rock Lee sinceramente, aún cargando a Gai en su espalda.

– Estamos en el pasado, lo puedes ver por ti mismo – dijo mientras salía del hospital junto con Jiraiya a su lado, y Rock Lee se percató que lo dicho anteriormente por Naruto era cierto, la aldea era diferente, era la misma aldea que recordaba de su infancia.

Rock Lee miró muy detenidamente la aldea, y era cierto que se viera diferente a la Konoha de su época, pero se convenció cuando vió la roca del Hokage, en donde solo se podían ver los rostros del Primero hasta el rostro de la Quinta Hokage – ¿¡QUÉ!? – el hombre no pudo evitar no gritar ante esta revelación – ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? – preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto.

– Aunque me lo preguntes no lo sé – le contestó, él tampoco sabía cómo explicar ese hecho – De todas forma, será mejor ir y hablar con la vieja Tsunade – propuso finalmente.

Entonces el cuerpo de Gai que Rock Lee llevaba encima dio un salto aterrizando en frente de Naruto – ¡Entonces hay que ir para allá! – gritó este al estar de pie.

– ¿Y usted cuando despertó? – le preguntó Naruto sorprendido, aún después de tantos años no lograba acostumbrarse a sus extravagancia.

– Hace apenas unos segundo – respondió sin darle más importancia al asunto – Pero no hay tiempo que perder, ¡hay que ir con Lady Tsunade! – diciendo esto tomó a Naruto y Jiraiya de las muñecas y los arrastró dirigiéndose hacía la Torre del Hokage.

– ¡Cómo era de esperarse de Gai-sensei! – y siguió a los tres ninjas.

Al llegar a la oficina Naruto y Rock Lee se dieron cuenta que el Hokage no fue el único en pensar e ir a avisarle a la Hokage, al entrar ambos pudieron divisar que su esposa Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Ino y Chouji estaban allí, junto con los fallecidos Neji y el maestro del Ino-Shika-Cho, Asuma Sarutobi, y por últimas Tsunade y Shizune.

A los extremos del territorio, en otras dos aldeas Temari y Karui despertaron simultáneamente y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que no estaban en Konoha, más bien se encontraban en sus anteriores aldeas, en las que vivieron antes de mudarse con sus esposos a Konoha.

En Konoha mientras tanto un adulto Shikamaru les intentaron explicar todo lo ocurrido a los presentes – Y eso es todo – terminó de explicar el consejero del Hokage.

– Hazme ver si entendí bien – dijo Tsunade mientras con sus dedos masajeaba su cien – Ustedes vienen del futuro, pero no saben ni cómo ni porqué es que llegaron hasta nuestra época, ¿correcto?

– Así es – respondió Shikamaru.

– ¿Y tú eres el Hokage actual? – indicó Tsunade a Naruto.

Este la miró sorprendido – ¿Cómo lo supo?

– Por tu capa idiota – Sakura contestó su pregunta indicando la capa del Hokage.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? Nunca te había visto – preguntó Shizune a Sai, ya que en esa época aún nadie lo conocía.

– Shizune tiene razón, primera vez que te veo también –

– Me llamo Sai – se presente este ante la Hokage – Solía ser un ANBU. Aún no aparezco en esta época, me uniré al grupo de aquí a unos años.

– Con que un ANBU... – Tsunade lo miró y suspiró exasperada – Todo esto hace que me de dolor de cabeza. Y lo peor es que tengo otras cosas de las cuales ocuparme – miró a los papeles acumulados en su escritorio y después a los viajeros – ¿Solo son ustedes o hay alguien más?

– Por el momento solo somos nosotros. No sabemos si a los demás les pasó lo mismo – intervino Shikamaru.

– Vaya Shikamaru, sí que has cambiado bastante – le dijo Tsunade mirándolo.

Ante esto el aludido se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado – No he cambiado, aún creo que todo esto no es más que un fastidio.

– Parece que me equivoqué – dijo mientras lo veía.

Antes que pudieran continuar Hinata habló – Diva y Saya también desaparecieron.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes Hinata? – le preguntó Rock Lee.

– Porque ellas desaparecieron antes que yo, y después vi una cortina de humo – les contó lo que había pasado en su casa – Pero no pude ver si había alguien más en su lugar porque yo también ya había desaparecido – continuó con su relato.

– Entonces, ¿ellas también viajaron al pasado? – preguntó Chouji a su amigo.

– Es muy probable – contestó Shikamaru.

– Pero en esta época ellas ya han dejado la aldea – les recordó Tsunade.

– Cierto, ¿en dónde podrán estar? – se preguntó Ino.

– Si es por nosotras, estamos aquí – se pudo escuchar dos voces, mientras que en la habitación se abría un círculo que se hacía cada vez más grande, en el interior de este se podía ver un vórtice de color celeste, de la cual salieron la Saya y Diva adultas de su tiempo.

– Hola – habló Diva apenas salió del vórtice.

– ¿En dónde estaban? – preguntó Naruto a sus compañeras de equipo.

– En nuestro universo, con nuestra familia. Antes de que nos fuéramos tuvimos que explicarles lo que al parecer pasó – le respondió Saya, ya que su padres y hermanos se sorprendieron de verlas en esas formas, del mismo modo pasó con sus caballeros. Aunque de entre todos el único que parecía divertido y complacido por la situación era Neithan, pero era algo normal en él.

– El único que no entendió nuestra explicación fue nuestro padre – dijo Diva recordando como intentaban explicarles el tema a su padre – ¿Y somos los únicos, o falta alguien más?

– No sabemos si solo fue a nosotros o si también le pasó a otras personas – les explicó Sakura la situación a ambas hermanas.

– Por eso no se preocupen, ya mandé a alguien a investigar – intervino Tsunade en la conversación ante la sorpresa de en todos en la habitación.

– ¿A quién? – preguntaron todos.

En eso se pudo escuchar una voz masculina que todos conocían – Lady Tsunade.

– Kakashi, que bien que llegaste, y ¿lograste encontrarlos? – preguntó Tsunade al ninja copia.

Este asintió y le dio su informe a la Hokage – Sí, solo pude encontrar a Shino, Kiba y Tenten. Con respecto a los demás no había ni rastro de ellos.

– ¿A quién se refiere? – preguntó Ino.

– De sus yo de este tiempo – contestó Kakashi, quién aún cuando no lo hiciera ver estaba sorprendido de ver a esos pequeños niños que había visto hace tan sólo el día de ayer convertidos en adultos.

– Sí nosotros estamos aquí, lo más probable es que ellos en este momento estén en nuestro lugar, en nuestro tiempo – supuso Shikamaru.

Chouji lo miró y le preguntó – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– Sería lo más lógico, asumir el hecho de que si ellos no están aquí y nosotros sí es porque tomamos su lugar, al igual que ellos el nuestro – le respondió Saya.

Ante esa posibilidad Diva no pudo evitar no preocuparse – Si eso es cierto, no puede ser algo bueno.

Ino la vió y le preguntó a su amiga – ¿Por qué no?

– Por qué podrían enterarse de cosas que aún no han ocurrido, al regresar a su línea temporal tal vez tratarían de evitarlas. Y eso no para nada recomendable, cambiar el pasado – le explicó Saya Saya a Ino.

– ¿Y por qué no? – volvió a preguntar la rubia – Podríamos evitar tantas muertes inútiles, y que amigos cercanos no se conviertan en enemigos – les dijo Ino, feliz ante la idea de que pudiera salvar a su padre y su maestro, hasta poder evitar que Sasuke se vuelva su enemigo y lograr que regresara si mataban al Orochimaru de ese tiempo. Y miró al resto del equipo 7 – ¿Naruto?, ¿Sakura?

– Porque no sabríamos si al salvar esa vida estemos destruyendo otra – trató de explicarle Saya a su amiga – El tiempo no está excelso de la ley de la naturaleza, actúa junto con ella. El Yin y Yang, una vida por una vida. Si salvamos una vida, no sabemos si puede llegar a morir alguien más que sea o no cercano a nosotros.

– Saya tiene razón, si hay siquiera el más mínimo cambio en el tiempo no sabríamos qué es lo que podría ocurrir. Podría ser algo bueno, como algo muy malo, hay una probabilidad del 50/50. No hay que jugar con el tiempo – analizó Tsunade la situación, algo preocupada por lo que acababa de decir Saya, y entonces vio a los chicos del futuro y les habló, pero sobre todo a Ino – Así que si saben algo con respecto a nuestro futuro o posibles muertes, no hablen de ello con nadie y quedense callados.

– Sí – todos contestaron, un poco con pesar.

– Pero... – trató de decir Ino.

Tsunade la miró muy seria y le dijo – Nada de peros Ino, es una orden.

Sintiendo que el ambiente estaba empezando ambiente a sentirse pesado Chouji trató de cambiar de tema y entonces preguntó – ¿A Karui y Temari les habrá pasado lo mismo? – todos los presentes voltearon a verlo.

– Si nosotros aparecimos en lugar de nuestros yo pasados, con ellas debió ocurrir lo mismo Chouji – contestó su amigo – Pero no sabemos si les pasó a ellas también.

– Si ellas también fueron llevadas al pasado se lo harán saber – dijo Tsunade

– ¿Y quién es Karui? – preguntó Shizune – Conozco a Temari de la arena, pero ¿y la a otra?

– Shizune, recuerda que no debemos saber cosas del futuro – la reprendió la Hokage.

Y esta se dio cuenta del error que había cometido – Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

– Hay que ver una manera de poder comunicarnos con el futuro – sugirió Diva.

– Sí, pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Naruto, no veía una manera de cómo poder comunicarse con Kakashi-sensei o siquiera el futuro.

– A través de mensajes – sugirió Shikamaru – Nosotros podemos enviar mensajes a través del tiempo, lo único que debemos hacer es dejarlo en un solo sitio donde solo Kakashi-sensei o Lady Tsunade los encuentren.

– Eso podría funcionar – dijo Sakura, preocupada como todos por su hija.

– Aunque con el tiempo el papel del mensaje podría degradarse – les hizo notar Diva, ante lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ningún papel duraría tanto tiempo.

– Habría que sellarlo o envolverlo con algo, para que no se degrade – sugirió Rock Lee.

Al concordar todos Shikamaru se dispuso a escribir el mensaje que llegaría de aquí a unos años a las manos de Kakashi, al terminar de transcribir el mensaje colocó en el pergamino lo siguiente.

 _"Solo para los ojos de Hatake Kakashi  
De Shikamaru Nara"_

Guardaron el pergamino en uno de los cajones del escritorio del Hokage, esperando que su plan funcionara y que nadie leyera su contenido de aquí a unos años.

– Por el momento esto es todo, regresen a sus casas – les dijo Tsunade indicándoles la puerta.

Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos e incrédulos – Pero...nuestros padres – intentó decir Hinata.

– Ya fueron informados – les avisó la mujer, ante una mirada interrogativa de los presentes – Tengo mis métodos – les dijo Tsunade entendiendo su pregunta sin que siquiera la formularan – Ahora vayanse, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – los despachó de nuevo para que salieran de la oficina.

Al salir se encontraron cara a cara con sus sensei quienes habían sido informados de la situación – ¿Y qué les dijo? – preguntó Kurenai curiosa.

– Que por el momento fuéramos a nuestras casas – le contestó Ino, mientras veía a Asuma.

– Concuerdo con ella, por el momento no podemos hacer más – expresó Shikamaru, el cual trataba de no cruzar mirada con su fallecido maestro. Lo mismo que trataba de hacer Naruto con Jiraiya.

– Será mejor irnos, todos estamos muy cansados – trató de decir Diva.

Jiraiya notó a las dos mujeres, nunca las había visto pero sus rostros les parecían familiares – ¿Y ustedes quienes son hermosas damas? No las vi entrar.

Diva lo miró divertida y respondió su pregunta – ¿No nos reconoce?, somos Diva y Saya.

Los sensei las miraron confundidos – ¿No se habían ido de la aldea? – fue otra vez Kurenai quien preguntó.

– Lo sentimos, pero no podemos contestar esa pregunta Kurenai-sensei – contestó Saya.

Mientras se estaba dando esa conversación Jiraiya estaba demasiado entretenido viendo algo mucho más placentero para él, aunque sería más correcto decir dos atributos femeninos muy definidos de una mujer en el grupo de la viajeros – Debo decir que creciste muy bien pequeña Hinata – la aludida al darse cuenta de la cercanía del hombre se alejó lo más que pudo, sorprendida porque no había sentido su proximidad.

– Viejo pervertido, ¡aléjate de Hinata! – gritó su Naruto, escudando a su esposa de que su pervertido maestro no se le acercara.

– ¿Qué has dicho mocoso? Aún cuando hayas crecido sigo siendo tu maestro, ¡así que más respeto! – bramo el legendario Sannin a su alumno.

Estos siguieron discutiendo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, hasta que se escuchó la puerta que daba a la oficina del Hokage abrirse. De ella salió una Tsunade muy molesta a lo cual todos se petrificaron mientras Naruto y Jiraiya seguían discutiendo, esta al verlos se dirigió hacia ellos y les propinó una muy buena golpiza dejándolos inconscientes en el piso. Antes de entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta la mujer miró a todos y les gritó – ¡Ya vayanse todos! ¡No me dejan trabajar!

Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez – A lo que Diva dijo antes tiene razón, todos estamos muy cansados, lo mejor es irnos por el momento.

– ¿A dónde irán? – inquirió Gai, dónde irían si ese no era su época.

– A nuestras casas, Lady Tsunade ya les contó todo a nuestros padres – respondió Sakura a la pregunta – Así que no habrá problema.

– Hasta luego – dijo Naruto, mientras se alejaban del lugar, dejando a sus antiguos maestros.

– Se ve que todos han madurado mucho – dijo Kakashi, mientras miraba cómo sus alumnos y amigos se iban alejando. Los demás maestros no podían estar más deacuerdo, todos ellos habían madurado no sólo en aspecto, también en lo que a lo sentimental se refiere.

Mientras estaban caminando por las calles de la Konoha de su juventud Ino habló dirigiéndose a los sus amigos – Aún no entiendo por qué no me apoyaron, sobre todo ustedes dos – indicando a Shikamaru y a Chouji – ¿Acaso quieren que Asuma-sensei muera?

Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos de que ella pensara eso, y fue Chouji quien habló – No digas eso Ino, obvio que no queremos. Pero ya escuchaste a Lady Tsunade no podemos hablar del tema.

– ¡No me importa! Yo ire a decírselo – les reprochó.

Mientras estuvo a punto de irse Saya le hizo una pregunta que la dejó estática y molesta – Ino, tu quieres que Inojin nazca ¿verdad?

La rubia la miró, era más que obvia la respuesta a esa pregunta – Claro que sí, ¿qué preguntas son esas?

– Entonces te lo haré ver de esta forma – intervino Diva, tratando de explicarle lo que ocasionaría un cambio en la historia – Imagina que Sasuke nunca hubiera desertado de la aldea y se hubiera quedado en Konoha. Debido a eso se presentarían dos escenarios, el primero si Sasuke no se hubiera ido ni yo ni Saya hubiéramos tenido ningún motivo para regresar a este universo, tal vez por una o dos visitas pero no más que eso; y como consecuencia ni Yusuke, ni Akemi, ni tampoco Nanami hubieran llegado llegado a nacer – ante esa mera posibilidad Ino se quedó callada, pero Diva continuó con su explicación – Segundo, si Sasuke no hubiera desertado, jamás hubieras llegado a conocer a Sai.

– ¿Qué? – y entonces miró a su esposo, quien estaba a su costado.

– Por que si Sasuke no desertaba, no hubiéramos tenido la necesidad de ir a buscarlo – siguió la explicación Sakura, mientras miraba a Ino.

– Y Danzo jamás me hubiera pedido que me uniera al equipo Yamato para matarlo, no hubiera llegado a conocer a ninguno de ustedes. O si nos llegábamos a conocer, en el peor de los casos hubiéramos sido enemigos – explicó por último Sai.

– Y como consecuencia Inojin jamás hubiera llegado a nacer – dijo finalmente Diva, tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible, ya que ese no era un tema con el cual se tenía que ir a la ligera, no era algo tan fácil como que decidir qué comprar o qué cocinar a la hora de la cena, porque se trataba de la vida de una persona, quien podría o no llegar a existir – ¿Ahora lo entiendes?, un solo cambio en el tiempo aunque sea el más mínimo y aún con buenas intenciones, puede llegar a ser fatal y ocasionar cambios muy drásticos en nuestro tiempo. Como el jamás ver nacer a ninguno de nuestros hijos.

– Está bien, entiendo el punto de Sasuke – dijo Ino – Pero a quien digo que salvemos es a Asuma-sensei, a Jiraiya, a mi papà y al tuyo Shikamaru. Podríamos prevenirlos – mientras decía todas estas cosas veía a sus compañeros de equipo.

– No sería correcto – declaró Diva a Ino.

– ¿¡Sólo porqué tú lo dices!? – le gritó Ino a Diva, la cual la veía con ojos llenos de tristeza, entendiendo su dolor. Después de todo las gemelas también habían perdido a un ser querido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

– Ino.. – trató de calmarla Sakura, pero sin ningún resultado.

– ¡Cállate Sakura! – le exclamó, mientras la veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡No puedes entender el dolor de perder a un ser querido! ¡Tú no has perdido a nadie! – ante esa afirmación Sakura no pudo decir nada, porque en realidad era cierto. Ella no había perdido a nadie que le fuera cercano a diferencia de sus amigos, quienes durante esos años perdieron a parientes, amigos y maestros.

– Ya basta Ino, tranquilízate – le pidió su esposo mientras la tomaba de los hombros, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

– ¡No puedo Sai!, saber que puedo hacer algo pero al mismo tiempo no poder hacerlo hace que me deprima – decía mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– No es porque yo lo diga, sino porque como te dijimos antes el mundo tiene un equilibrio. Si no es Asuma-sensei quien llegase a morir podría ser que Kurenai-sensei tome su lugar y sea ella quien muera, junto con una Mirai aún no nacida o podría hasta llegar a ser Konohamaru, en cualquiera de los dos casos Asuma-sensei sufriría de todos modos – ante esa alegación todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, pero Diva continuó con su explicación – Lo mismo pasaría con Jiraiya, podría ser Kakashi-sensei o la misma Tsunade quienes mueran en su lugar, y la misma regla afecta a todos los demás, tu papá, el de Shikamaru y Neji, alguien más cercano a ellos tomaría su lugar, sus esposas, hijos o primas.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – cuestionó Rock Lee a las gemelas.

Saya fue la que contestó su duda – Desgraciadamente esas son las reglas. Si no es esa persona, la más cercana a ella deberá morir en su lugar, debe de haber un equilibrio para que todo siga fluyendo, es una vida por una vida – les explicó a todos – Además, puede que esto suene muy cruel, pero algunas muertes son necesarias para que las personas maduren – afirmó, sin especificar a nadie en particular, pero todos sabían a quién se estaba refiriendo la hermana mayor – Ustedes maduraron mucho después de lo que pasó, nadie mejor que ustedes lo sabe.

– Mejor ya no hablar del tema, nos está deprimiendo a todos. Nuestro principal objetivo es como regresar a nuestra época – dijo Hinata tratando que cambiar la tensión del ambiente.

– Eso lo veremos mañana, hay que ir a nuestras casas – habló Naruto mientra tomaba la mano de Hinata.

Cada uno de ellos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, menos Sai quien se dirigió a la casa de sus suegros junto con su esposa. Hinata insistió en que Naruto fuera con ella a casa de su padre, pero este declinó la oferta diciendo que quería ver su antiguo departamento.

Al llegar no pudo no recordar todas las cosas que pasaron durante todos esos años, recuerdos felices como también tristes. Sin embargo todo ya era cosa del pasado, ahora tenía una familia y no se refería solamente a su familia con Hinata, si no que a una mucho más grande, ahora toda la aldea de Konoha era su familia y por ella y sus hijos tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a su época, con todos esos pensamientos el Séptimo Hokage que quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto en el futuro, dos personas estaba hablando en su guarida – ¿Y lo conseguiste? – preguntó un hombre encapuchado.

El otro que parecía ser un poco más bajo contestó – Sí, están en el pasado – pero continuó hablando – Sin embargo hubo un evento inesperado.

Este miró a su secuaz y preguntó – ¿Qué tipo de evento?

– Al momento de mandarlos al pasado, sus versiones más jóvenes aparecieron – explicó este al hombre encapuchado.

– ¿Qué edad tenían? – lo interrogó.

– Unos doce o trece años – contestó este.

El hombre lo pensó por un momento, y entonces dijo muy calmadamente – No nos ocasionarán muchos problemas, son solo unos mocosos – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra, en la cual se podía ver su afilada dentadura.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capitulo, no puedo creer que me haya demorado tanto en escribir la continuación, me decía todos los días hoy la voy a terminar pero nunca lo hacía pero ahora sí lo logré. Y no se molesten conmigo por eso de que Ino quería salvar a Asuma y los demás que morirían, pero yo pienso que eso no sería correcto de hacer, no sé si ustedes opinan lo mismo, dejen sus opiniones en los reviews.**

 **El próximo capítulo será de cómo enfrentaron su misión los chicos de la nueva generación.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews.**

 **Bye**.


End file.
